


Like a doll

by hiera



Series: When I saw you [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Prostitution, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Son pseudonyme ? Kaori. Son visage est celui d'un ange et pourtant ses ailes lui ont été arrachée depuis bien longtemps. Il n'a pas choisi de devenir une star du porno ni de se prostituer. Et pourtant, c'est de force qu'il découvrira cet univers qu'il aura bien du mal à quitter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à mon amie Marine qui est à l'origine du personnage Kaori et mon ami Tsu qui a conçu Imai Ryuichi. 
> 
> Cette histoire se situe dans le même univers que Pink Spider.

Je suis d’origine japonaise mais je n’en ai pas la nationalité. Je ne suis pas non plus né au Japon et je n’y avais jamais mis les pieds avant mes dix-huit printemps. J’ai grandit un peu partout sur les routes d’Europe, d’Afrique et d’Amérique. Mes parents travaillaient dans l’humanitaire et voulaient faire de moi un citoyen du monde. Ils étaient eux-mêmes nés à l’étranger. Je suis au final un descend d’expatrié. Je l’ai toujours bien vécu même si l’envie de retrouver un jour la terre de mes ancêtres me hantait continuellement. Alors quand j’ai déniché cette annonce sur le net, j’ai sauté sur l’occasion. On recherchait des jeunes hommes parlant couramment l’anglais et désireux de travailler au Japon comme mannequin. Je n’ai pas hésité un seul instant et c’est presque sans réfléchir que je leur ai envoyé plusieurs photos de moi, accompagné d’une lettre de motivation rédigé en anglais, ma langue maternelle. Si je parle couramment le japonais, j’ai beaucoup de mal à l’écrire et le lire mais j’étais persuadé que ce ne serait pas un problème. De toute façon, je ne perdais rien à tenter ma chance.

La réponse n’a pas tardé. On m’a immédiatement proposé un entretien. Mon futur employeur, une agence de mannequin qui avait bonne presse sur le net, m’a même proposé de payer mon billet d’avion ainsi que mon séjour si j’acceptais de poser dès mon arrivée pour une série de photo. Inutile de vous dire que j’étais enchanté et que j’ai immédiatement accepté. Mes parents étaient un peu inquiets mais j’ai su les convaincre et puis j’étais majeur donc capable de faire mes propres choix.

C’était la première fois que je voyageais seul. J’étais un peu nerveux d’autant plus que j’ignorais ce qui allait m’attendre à l’arrivé et même temps j’étais si excité et impatient ! Une nouvelle vie s’offrait à moi et j’allais surtout réaliser mon rêve : découvrir la terre de mes ancêtres.

Deux hommes m’attendaient à l’aéroport. Le premier, Mizukawa-san s’est présenté comme mon futur agent. L’autre m’a royalement ignoré pourtant je n’avais d’yeux que pour lui. Il était grand, beau, roux et dès que mon regard s’est posé sur lui j’ai su que je voulais lui ressembler car il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il était déjà mannequin. Mizukawa-san a fait les présentations. Le grand roux s’appelait Hatsuharu et il était en plus d’être l’un des plus anciens mannequins de la boite, l’assistant personnel de Mizukawa-san. Je me suis incliné poliment devant Hatsuharu-san qui n’a pas répondu à ma salutation et qui s’est contenté de m’ignorer, reportant plutôt son attention sur son téléphone portable. J’aurais dû être vexé par son attitude mais au contraire je n’en ai eu que davantage d’admiration pour lui qui était si beau et si élégant. Il semblait vivre dans un autre monde. Il ne me voyait pas, ni moi, ni Mizukawa-san. Il était là, sans l’être vraiment. Caché derrière ses lunettes noires, on ne savait jamais vraiment s’il nous regardait ou non. Ce jour-là, Hatsuharu-san n’a pas ouvert la bouche. Il s’est contenté de nous suivre jusqu’à la voiture, continuant de pianoter sur son téléphone portable.

 

Ma principale inquiétude était mon apparence. En effet je n’ai jamais été un garçon comme les autres. Je me suis toujours senti plus femme qu’homme et sans avoir jamais voulu changer de sexe, j’adopte tout naturellement le look d’une frêle jeune fille. Mon côté très androgyne renforce un peu plus la confusion et je m’amuse à chaque fois de la réaction des gens lorsqu’ils se rendent compte que j’ai un pénis entre les jambes et pas un vagin. Pour moi ce n’est qu’un détail mais je comprends que ça puisse perturber les autres. Si bien que je n’ai jamais vraiment eu de petit-ami. Je pensais donc que ma nature serait un obstacle à ma future carrière mais au contraire, j’incarnais justement tout ce que Mizukawa-san recherchait.

J’étais aux anges d’autant plus que nous n’allions pas perdre de temps pour démarrer la séance photo. D’après mon futur agent, c’était sur ce premier essaie qu’il jugeait le potentiel de ses futurs protégés. J’étais impatient et excité. Le voyage m’avait fatigué mais les compliments de Mizukawa-san m’ont réconforté. La fatigue apparente sur mon visage ne me rendait que plus vulnérable et c’était ce naturel qu’il voulait que le photographe capture avec son objectif. D’après lui, je pourrais également prendre une douche sur place et dès ma séance photo terminée, je pourrais prendre le repos dont j’avais besoin. J’avais hâte et rayonnais de bonheur.

Nous avons longtemps roulé. J’étais fatigué et à plusieurs reprise j’ai faillit m’endormir mais je ne voulais rien rater de mes premières heures au Japon. Je voulais apprécier les paysages et m’en imprégner. Parfois je questionnais mon futur agent sur ce que je voyais. Certains concepts me dépassaient et je ne parvenais pas toujours à comprendre ce qu’il m’expliquait mais je m’en accommodais. Mon japonais laissait à désirer mais je savais qu’en le pratiquant je ne ferais que m’améliorer.

J’ai fini par m’endormir sur le dernier quart d’heure du trajet jusqu’au studio photo. C’est Mizukawa-san qui m’a réveillé en douceur. Il était penché sur moi et avait posé une main sur mon genou. Sur le moment je me suis senti mal à l’aise. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans sa façon de me regarder mais je n’ai rien dit. J’avais peur de le fâcher alors qu’il avait déjà tant fait pour moi. Et puis je me faisais peut-être des idées car il a aussitôt retiré sa main. Hatsuharu-san nous attendait sur le parking. Il fumait tout en fixant son téléphone portable. Mizukawa-san s’est approché de lui. Le grand roux lui a montré son écran, l’agent a acquiescé puis nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment. J’avais le cœur qui battait la chamade à chaque pas que je faisais dans ce couloir d’un blanc immaculé. Ça sentait le jasmin et le thé vert. J’avais un peu peur et en même temps j’étais excité.

Les deux hommes m’ont conduit dans une grande salle où l’équipe nous attendait déjà. Je pensais qu’il n’y aurait que des appareilles photo mais il y avait également plusieurs caméra. Mizukawa-san m’a expliqué qu’ils faisaient toujours des films des premiers shoots. Cela servait au débriefing. Je les ai trouvés très professionnels et je me suis senti rassuré. J’allais pouvoir m’en remettre complètement à eux.

Mizukawa-san m’a présenté à toute l’équipe qui était impatiente de me rencontrer. Il n’y avait que des hommes mais ça ne m’a pas parut étrange sur le moment. Je leur ai confié mon sac à main et j’ai suivi Hatsuharu-san lorsque notre agent lui a demandé de m’aider à me préparer. Nous sommes passés dans l’autre pièce qui ressemblait à une loge. Il y avait beaucoup de vêtements ainsi qu’une coiffeuse et une petite cabine de douche. Hatsuharu-san s’est installé dans un fauteuil et a baissé les yeux sur son téléphone portable alors que j’allais de mon côté me déshabiller derrière un paravent. Alors que je retirais chacun de mes vêtements, j’ai tenté d’entamer la conversation avec lui. Ma voix tremblait et j’avais un peu peur qu’il ne m’envoie balader.

\- Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous faites ça Hatsuharu-san ?

\- Appelle-moi simplement Haru. Et oui. Je fais ça depuis un certain temps.

Sa voix était grave et rassurante. Elle m’a immédiatement plu. En effet jusqu’à présent je ne l’avais pas encore entendu parler. Je me souviens m’être alors dit qu’il était vraiment parfait. Il était à la fois masculin dans son physique et pourtant il se dégageait de lui une féminité incroyable. Ses vêtements y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose. Ils étaient tout à son image, masculin et féminin à la fois. Il n’était pas androgyne, il était juste beau avec ses long cheveux roux et son maquillage qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses traits fins. Il était mon modèle et j’espérais avoir autant de classe que lui avec le temps et l’expérience.

Je me suis glissé sous la douche en rougissant. C’était la première fois que je me retrouvais nu à proximité d’une autre personne qui n’était pas l’un de mes parents et pourtant je me sentais en confiance avec lui. Peut-être parce que j’avais déjà décidé qu’il serait mon mentor.

Une fois propre, je me suis immédiatement senti mieux et c’est enveloppé dans une serviette que je me suis présenté devant mon ainé. Haru, puisque c’est comme ça qu’il voulait que je l’appelle, a rangé son téléphone et a retiré ses lunettes de soleil. Je me suis alors perdu dans son regard. Il portait des lentilles de contacte bleu qui lui allaient à merveille. De toute façon tout me plaisait chez lui. Il m’a longuement fixé puis il m’a demandé :

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Je lui ai fait un oui de la tête. J’ai cru alors voir de la tristesse dans son regard mais cela n’a duré qu’un instant. Il s’est alors approché d’un portant et a choisi pour moi un string et un yukata. J’étais gêné. C’était la première fois que j’allais en porter, que ce soit le string ou le yukata. J’avoue que j’avais toujours voulu en avoir sans oser m’en acheter. J’ai enfilé le sous-vêtement et le yukata derrière le paravent. Comme je n’arrivais pas à mettre l’obi, Haru m’y a aidé. Il m’a ensuite maquillé puis il m’a dit :

\- Je serais là quand tout sera fini et je répondrais à toutes tes questions.

Un large sourire était dessiné sur mon visage lorsque je l’ai remercié. J’étais si content qu’il me prenne sous son aile sans que j’ai à le lui demander. Nous avons quitté la loge puis je me suis installé là où on m’a demandé de m’assoir. Le décor dans lequel ont été prises les premières photos était celui d’une chambre japonaise. Je me sentais comme une princesse assise sur le futon. C’était d’ailleurs la première fois que j’en voyais un pour de vrai. A de nombreuses reprises un assistant est venu réajuster ma coiffure et m’aider à prendre des poses que je n’aurais jamais osé faire de moi-même. Je les trouvais un peu aguicheuses, surtout lorsqu’on entrouvrait mon yukata pour dénuder mes cuisses et qu’on me demandait de sucer mon index. Sur le moment je l’ai fait sans réfléchir. J’étais trop content de correspondre à ce qu’ils recherchaient. D’ailleurs on ne faisait que me complimenter.

Au bout d’un moment quelqu’un est venu défaire mon obi. J’étais un peu gêné mais je me suis dit qu’il n’y avait rien de mal à montrer mon buste. Après tout, je suis un garçon et c’était peut-être le but de ces photos. Jouer sur les faux semblants et montrer au final que derrière mon visage de fille et mes jambes parfaites se cache un garçon. Si j’étais un peu gêné au début, je me suis rapidement prêté au jeu. C’était érotique et un excitant sans être non plus trop déplacé.

De fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvé sans ceinture pour retenir mon vêtement qui au fil des clichés il laissait de plus en plus entrevoir mon corps mais surtout mon sous-vêtement. J’étais gêné parce que je bandais un peu. C’était une réaction mécanique et Mizukawa-san m’a immédiatement rassuré. Il faisait chaud dans le studio et j’avais l’impression que la climatisation avait été coupée. Je n’étais pas le seul à transpirer. Mizukawa-san avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate pour ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il m’a dit que j’étais beau et qu’il était content de moi. Qu’il ferait de moi son nouveau mannequin vedette. J’étais heureux et un peu mal à l’aise surtout vis-à-vis de Haru à qui j’ai lancé un regard désolé. Je ne voulais pas prendre sa place mais il n’a pas réagit. Il avait remit ses lunettes noires et pianotait à nouveau sur son téléphone portable. Mizukawa-san a pressé lèvres à la commissure des miennes et m’a dit que j’étais un bon garçon. Je me suis senti mal par sa soudaine familiarité mais je n’ai rien dit car la séance reprenait.

On m’a demandé de retirer complètement mon yukata. Apparemment ils devaient s’assuraient que je n’avais pas de cicatrice ou de marque déplaisante. J’étais gêné mais je me suis souvenu qu’il arrive que certains mannequins posent quasi nu alors j’ai fait ce qu’on m’a demandé. J’ai posé en string sur le futon, prenant des poses de plus en plus subjectif, écartant parfois les cuisses pour laisser le photographe me prendre sous cet angle particulièrement gênant. Le pire a sans doute été lorsqu’on m’a demandé de me mettre à quatre pattes. Je l’ai fait mécaniquement pour qu’ils puissent me prendre de dos moi mais surtout mes fesses.

\- J’aimerais que tu écartes ton string maintenant.

Lorsque Mizukawa-san me l’a demandé, j’ai d’abord cru avoir ma compris. Il a répété son ordre et j’ai su que je ne m’étais pas trompé. Sa voix était devenu moins douce et j’ai eu peur qu’il ne se fâche au point de ne plus vouloir travailler avec moi, alors j’ai obéit. D’une main tremblante, j’ai écarte mon string et je me suis penché un peu plus en avant de sorte qu’il puisse prendre mon anus en photo.

Je n’arrivais plus à penser. Je me sentais mal et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Je voulais leur dire que je ne voulais pas faire ce genre de photo mais j’avais peur de leur réaction. On m’a demandé de ne plus bouger et je suis resté dans cette position un long moment. J’en avais les muscles engourdis et je me sentais si mal ! Mais ce n’était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait encore m’attendre.

\- Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés ? Ce n’est pas grave. J’avais l’intention d’en profiter un peu avant. Continuez de filmer et de prendre des photos. Tant qu’on ne voit pas mon visage, ça me va.

La voix de Mizukawa-san était différente. Elle avait quelque chose d’effrayant tout comme le contenu de ses propos. D’ailleurs j’ai fini par sentir qu’on s’approchait de moi par derrière. C’était lui. Il a posé sa main sur mon dos et m’a félicité. J’étais beau et plein d’avenir. Ça m’a rassuré sur le coup surtout lorsqu’il m’a assuré que je deviendrais célèbre. J’étais content même si j’étais gêné d’être toujours à quatre pattes, avec la ficelle de mon string écartée.

\- Je vais te préparer pour la suite.

Je l’ai remercié sans comprendre de quoi il parlait exactement. C’est lorsque j’ai senti quelque chose de froid contre mon anus que j’ai voulu me dégager mais c’était trop tard. Il avait passé un bras autour de ma taille et était en train de me mettre des doigts. Il m’a ordonné de ne pas bouger puis m’a demandé si je l’avais déjà fait avant. Je lui ai répondu que non. Il semblait content et a continuer à bouger son index en moi. C’était terriblement inconfortable, un peu douloureux mais surtout gênant. Je me sentais humilié et j’avais envie de lui dire d’arrêter mais j’avais peur. Des larmes ont commencé à couler le long de mon visage alors qu’il me mettait un second doigt. Le cameraman s’est alors rapproché et à zoomer sur moi comme pour capter ma détresse. En sentant les sanglots arriver, j’ai plaqué mes mains contre mes lèvres et j’ai retenu un cri en sentant une douleur vive au niveau de mes fesses. Je n’ai pas immédiatement compris ce qui m’arrivait mais j’ai entendu Mizukawa-san s’écrier :

\- Putain ! Elle est bonne cette salope.

Une voix a signalé l’arrivé des acteurs et Mizukawa-san leur a dit qu’il finissait. La douleur s’est intensifiée à mesure qu’il bougeait en moi. J’ai commencé à me débattre mais je crois que ça l’a fait rire. Il m’a attrapé les cheveux et me les a tiré en arrière alors qu’il poussait un grognement presque bestial. J’étais terrorisé au milieu de ces hommes qui semblaient terriblement excités. D’ailleurs le caméraman qui s’était rapproché de moi a ouvert son pantalon et m’a fourré son sexe dans la bouche. J’ai failli m’étouffé avec alors qu’il commençait ses va et vient. Je m’en pouvais plus. J’avais envie que ça s’arrête mais ça n’était que le début.

J’avais du liquide qui me sortait des fesses. Je n’ai pas immédiatement compris qu’il s’agissait du sperme de mon agent. C’est quand le caméraman a éjaculé sur mon visage que j’ai compris que j’étais en train de me faire violer. C’est bête, j’aurais dû le réaliser avant mais je crois que j’étais en état de choc.

Je suis retombé lourdement sur le sol lorsqu’ils m’ont enfin lâché. Mes jambes et mes bras étaient incapables de me soutenir. Je peinais à reprendre mon souffle et a retenir mes larmes. Mon corps était secoué de sanglot et je n’avais qu’une seule envie : rentrer chez moi.

Je pensais que c’était terminé mais ce n’était que le début. Deux hommes se sont à nouveau approchés de moi. L’un était asiatique, l’autre européen. Eux aussi m’ont violé. Ils se sont servis de mon corps comme d’un objet, me faisant prendre les positions qui les excitaient le plus et n’hésitaientt pas à me traiter de salope et de putain.

J’ignore combien de temps ça a duré ni combien d’hommes m’ont violé car j’ai fini par perdre connaissance. Quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait sombre dans la pièce et il n’y avait plus personne. En fait non, il ne restait plus que Haru. Il s’était assis à côté de moi et pianotait sur son téléphone portable comme si de rien n’était. Quand je l’ai vu, j’ai fondu en larme. En entendant mes sanglots, il a tourné la tête vers moi et a retiré ses lunettes. Son visage était sans expression et pourtant j’ai eu l’impression que je lui faisais de la peine. Bizarrement je n’avais pas peur de lui et sans que je puisse me l’expliquer, je savais qu’il ne me ferait pas de mal.

\- Bienvenu dans l’industrie du porno. Tu peux rester et continuer dans cet univers ou bien t’en aller mais sache qu’ils ont ton passeport et tes affaires. Tu peux porter plainte à la police mais ils ne pourront rien faire pour toi. Au mieux, ils te renverront chez toi et tu seras couvert de honte car les vidéos et les photos de tes premiers essaies circuleront partout. C’était un viol mais ils ont la loi avec eux. Tu as signé pour un essaie en échange d’un billet d’avion et d’un séjour. Tu n’as sans doute pas lu intégralement le contrat qui était en japonais mais il stipulait que tu serais amené à jouer des scènes de viol et a poser pour des photos à caractère pornographique. Tout est légal sur le papier et si tu décides malgré tout de porter plainte, leurs avocats remporteront non seulement haut la main le procès mais tu risques de devoir leur payer des dommages et intérêt. Voilà comment sont les gens qui nous emploient.

\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

J’étais complètement perdu et désespéré. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c’était m’accrocher à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il ne m’a pas repoussé. Il s’est contenté de pousser un profond soupir avant de me dire :

\- Je vais t’emmener à ton hôtel. Tu y prendras une douche puis je t’emmènerais voir un ami médecin. Il te prescrira des laxatifs et s’assura que tu n’as aucune fissure anale ou d’autres choses dans ce genre. Ensuite, on mangera et tu te reposeras. Tu décideras demain de ce que tu voudras faire. Je ne peux pas décider pour toi.

\- Est-ce qu’ils t’ont violé toi aussi ?

J’ai aussitôt regretté ma question. Il m’a longuement fixé puis à répondu d’un air détaché :

\- Nous sommes tous passés par là. La seule différence c’est pourquoi on choisi de continuer.

J’avais du mal à comprendre ce qu’il me disait mais j’ai quand même acquiescé. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance même s’il n’avait rien fait pour me sauver et les empêcher de me violer. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire. Ces hommes sont sans scrupules et leurs méthodes sont particulièrement bien huilées de sorte qu’une fois tombé dans leur toile, on ne peut plus s’en échapper. Je l’avais appris à mes dépends et à cet instant j’ignorais encore ce que j’allais devenir.

 

Un chauffeur nous attendait à l’extérieur. Haru est monté avec moi à l’arrière et nous avons roulé jusqu’à l’hôtel où avaient été déposé mes affaires. La première chose que j’ai fait en arrivé a été de chercher mon sac à main. Je ne l’ai trouvé nulle part. Paniqué, je me suis laissé tomber par terre et j’ai pleuré comme un petit garçon perdu et apeuré. Haru s’est approché de moi et m’a frotté doucement le dos en déclarant :

\- Je t’avais pourtant prévenu. Ils ont pris tes papiers, l’argent que tu avais apporté, ton téléphone portable ainsi que ton billet électronique. Tu peux toujours aller à l’ambassade des États-Unis pour qu’ils t’aident à rentrer chez toi mais tu risques de te retrouver avec un procès aux fesses si jamais il y avait d’autres closes dans le contrat que tu as signé.

Je lui ai lancé un regard désespéré pour qu’il m’aide et je crois qu’il l’a compris car il a ajouté :

\- Je me renseignerais et je récupérais une copie de ton contrat. On le lira ensemble et je te dirais si tu as déjà payé ta dette ou pas. En attendant, va prendre une douche.

J’ai acquiescé et je lui ai obéis. Il était désormais mon seul point de repère. Le seul homme que je connaissais dans ce pays hostile, le seul à avoir été gentil avec moi mais surtout à ne pas m’avoir violé.

 

Une fois propre et habillé, il a appelé un taxi et nous nous sommes rendus dans un cabinet médical. J’étais nerveux et inquiet. Je n’avais pas envie qu’on m’examine, qu’on me touche ni qu’on me regarde, surtout à cet endroit là mais Haru m’a expliqué que c’était important et que je n’avais rien à craindre. Le médecin était l’un de ses amis et il était surtout digne de confiance.

Lorsque ça a été mon tour, je me suis déshabillé et j’ai suivi toutes les instructions du médecin, même celles les plus embarrassantes. À ma demande, Haru est resté à mes côtés et m’a tenu la main tout le long de l’examen. J’étais salement amoché mais je m’en remettrais. Le plus dur était passé, du moins je l’espérais.

Alors que j’étais en train de m’habiller, je les ai écoutés discuter. Ils semblaient bien se connaitre au point que je me suis demandé s’ils étaient autre chose que des amis. Ils ont parlé de parti d’échec et de go. J’ai même entendu Haru rire et je me suis alors dit qu’il avait une façon de rire très belle. Je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais ça m’a conforté dans mon admiration pour lui. Il est tellement parfait et j’aimerais tant lui ressembler. Il est peut-être froid et détaché en apparence mais je crois sincèrement qu’il a un cœur en or.

Après notre visite chez le médecin, nous sommes rentrés à l’hôtel. Il m’a dit de me reposer et qu’il reviendrait demain. Au début j’ai acquiescé et alors qu’il était sur le départ, j’ai retenu sa main et l’ai supplié de ne pas me laisser. J’avais trop peur de rester seul et qu’ils viennent à nouveau me violer dans mon sommeil. Il m’a longuement fixé puis a acquiescé et s’est installé dans le fauteuil près de mon lit. Il a veillé sur moi toute la nuit et au petit matin, quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, j’ai constaté qu’il s’était endormi sur son téléphone portable.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Tu as signé un contrat d’essaie pour une séance photo, un tournage mais également des cours de perfectionnement. Entend par là qu’il y aura d’autres séances photos et d’autres tournages destinés à t’apprendre le métier. Ton contrat dure trente jours et est automatiquement reconduit pour un an sauf si l’une des parties ne souhaite pas donner suite à cette collaboration. Tu peux choisir d’en rester là mais il te faudra rembourser la production pour les cours, le billet d’avion et le séjour. Bien entendu ils appliqueront une majoration digne d’un usurier. Tu peux rompre le contrat avant les trente jours initialement prévus mais tu devras également les dédommager et ils resteront propriétaires des images qu’ils ont déjà produits.

C’était pire que tout. Haru avait beau essayé de me l’expliquer en des termes simples, je n’arrivais pas à croire mais surtout à comprendre qu’on allait me violer et m’exploiter sexuellement en toute impunité. Le pire était sans doute qu’ils étaient dans leur droit et que la police ne pourrait rien faire pour moi. Au contraire si je choisissais de tout arrêter c’est moi qui devrais payer les pots cassés. Mes parents avaient certes de l’argent mais je savais qu’ils ne pourraient payer tout ce que ces salauds risquaient de me réclamer. Et puis… je n’avais pas envie qu’ils apprennent ce qui s’était passé. J’avais honte et peur de leur réaction.

Haru m’a ensuite laissé seul. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il avait d’autres obligations et puis il avait déjà pris un gros risque en se procurant une copie de mon contrat. Je l’ai remercié puis je suis resté enfermé toute la journée dans ma chambre à pleurer tout en me demandant ce que j’allais bien pouvoir faire mais surtout devenir.

 

En début de soirée, quelqu’un a frappé à ma porte. Au début j’ai cru qu’il s’agissait d’Haru mais c’était Mizukawa-san. Lorsque je l’ai vu, j’ai reculé d’un pas. Il a dû prendre ma réaction pour une invitation car il est entré. Il avait quelque chose d’effrayant dans le regard et quand il a refermé la porte de la chambre, j’ai su ce qu’il voulait.

\- Haru m’a dit que le médecin avait demandé à ce que tu te reposes pour que ton joli p’tit cul récupère.

J’ai acquiescé tout en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il me faisait peur et je n’aimais pas la façon dont il me déshabillait du regard. Et puis je n’oubliais pas qu’il avait été le premier à me violer.

\- Je comprends, c’est normal. C’est difficile la première fois. Il faut juste que le métier rentre alors ne t’en fait pas, je ne toucherais pas à ton cul ce soir.

Il a retiré sa veste et sa cravate avant de s’approcher de moi. J’ai reculé jusqu’à me retrouver acculé contre une fenêtre. Il m’a attrapé la main et l’a posé sur son entrejambe. Elle était dure et j’ai eu un haut le cœur notamment en sentant son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

\- C’est l’heure de ton premier cours chéri.

Il a poussé un petit rire puis s’est écarté pour aller s’assoir sur le lit. Il m’a fait signe d’approcher et je n’ai pas osé lui désobéir. Je me suis agenouillé entre ses jambes et j’ai suivi ses instructions, défaisant d’abord la boucle de sa ceinture avant d’ouvrir son pantalon. Il m’a expliqué ce qu’il attendait de moi et m’a dit que j’avais de la chance. Que d’habitude ce n’était pas lui qui s’occupait des nouveaux mais que je lui avais tapé dans l’œil et que si je me montrais gentil avec lui, il le serait avec moi. J’ai dit oui parce que j’avais peur et j’ai fait ce qu’il m’a dit. J’ai embrassé, léché puis sucé son sexe. C’était écœurant, j’avais envie de pleurer et de vomir mais je l’ai fait jusqu’à bout. Relevant les yeux quand il me le demandait et j’ai même sourit lorsqu’il m’a ordonné de poser en photo avec sa bite contre mes lèvres. Les photos, c’était pour mon book mais aussi pour le site qu’il allait créer pour moi. D’après lui, ma bouche et mes lèvres allaient lui rapporter gros. Il fallait juste que je me montre moins farouche et que j’apprenne à sucer correctement des bites. J’ai détesté ce que nous avons fait dans cette chambre et je ne sais pas ce qui a été le pire, quand il m’a enfoncé son sexe au plus profond de ma gorge ou quand il a jouit dans ma bouche. Rien que d’y penser, j’en ai encore la nausée. Pourtant ce n’était que le début.

Ce jour-là j’ai vomi dans les toilettes puis je me suis brossé les dents plusieurs fois de suite avant de m’endormir dans mes larmes. J’avais envie de rentrer chez moi mais je ne pouvais pas. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c’était attendre et espérer qu’on vienne me sauver, mais personne n’est jamais venu et le viol a fini par faire parti de ma vie. J’y étais déjà résigné au bout d’une toute petite semaine qui m’a pourtant paru interminable. D’ailleurs ils n’ont pas attendu que je me remette complètement de mon premier viol. Mizukawa-san m’a laissé respirer quelques jours puis il m’a lui-même pris dans ma chambre pour m’apprendre à aimer ça et le montrer à une caméra. Il a été mon professeur personnel avant de me confier à d’autres mains pour tourner d’autres scènes, toutes soi-disant pour m’apprendre le métier. Mon seul ami, mon seul réconfort était Haru même si devant les autres il affichait indifférence et mépris. Notre amitié devait rester secrète et même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, dans le fond ça importait peu. Ce qui comptait, c’était que les quelques heures passées ensemble m’aidaient à m’évader de mon cauchemar.

 

Les jours où j’allais mieux, Haru me faisait faire du shoping. Comme je n’avais pas d’argent, c’est lui qui payait pour moi. Il me disait que je toucherais bientôt mon premier salaire et qu’alors, je l’inviterais au restaurant. C’était une promesse réconfortante qui apportait un peu de normalité à ma triste existence.

 

La pornographie et l’érotisme n’étaient pas les seules activités de Mizukawa-san. Il possédait également une entreprise d’évènementielle qu’Haru gérait pour lui. Officiellement elle était chargée d’organiser les séjours, les déplacements et les soirées d’hommes d’affaire fortunés. Officieusement il s’agissait d’une agence d’escorting pour ne pas dire de prostitution.  Très vite, Haru a exigé que je puisse travailler avec lui. Au début, Mizukawa-san n’était pas d’accord. J’avais été engagé pour tourner des films et participer à des shooting photo mais Haru a su le convaincre de me laisser participer à l’une de ses soirées. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça changerait pour moi mais j’ai fait confiance à mon ami et j’ai participé à ma toute première soirée libertine sur un yacht au large des côtes chinoises.

Haru aussi se prostituait. Je l’ai compris ce soir-là en le voyant aux bras d’un élégant quadragénaire japonais. Ils se sont enfermés dans une cabine pendant plus d’une heure et lorsqu’ils en sont ressortis, l’homme semblait content. Haru était légèrement décoiffé et je n’avais pas besoin d’un dessin pour comprendre ce qui s’était passé entre eux. De mon côté j’ai rapidement compris où était la différence entre travailler avec Haru et travailler avec Mizukawa-san.

Haru faisait office de proxénète et de coach. Avant le début de la soirée, il rassemblait toute l’équipe et donnait ses instructions. Les invités étaient tous fortunés et d’origine étrangère. Il y avait beaucoup de chinois, de russes et de coréens. Les japonais pouvaient quant à eux se compter sur les doigts de la main. Au total, c’était près d’une vingtaine d’invités qui étaient rassemblés sur ce bateau et nous, nous étions une trentaine prêts à satisfaire tous leurs besoins. J’étais impressionné par notre nombre mais également notre variété. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes, des androgynes comme moi mais surtout une diversité ethnique surprenante. En somme, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Alors que la soirée commençait à peine, Haru s’est rapproché et m’a glissé dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Ici personne ne t’obligera à rien. Ils paient pour du sexe et une bonne soirée. On convient des règles avec son partenaire avant de baiser. Tu peux donc choisir pour qui tu écartes les cuisses. Si j’ai un conseil à te donner, choisi l’un de ceux-là. Ils sont très doux et te montreront que le sexe n’est pas forcément douloureux. Et si tu te débrouilles bien tu auras le droit à un gros pourboire. Tu peux aussi choisir de ne rien faire mais dans ce cas là, Mizukawa risque de t’obliger à reprendre les tournages de manière intensive et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

Sur ces mots, Haru m’a laissé pour rejoindre son quadragénaire et je suis resté planté là, un bon moment à observer les hommes qu’il m’avait recommandé. J’avais peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J’ai même songé à sauter par-dessus bord mais je ne l’ai pas fait parce que je suis lâche mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas causer d’ennuie à Haru.

L’un des hommes en question a fini par s’approcher de moi. Il s’est montré aimable et nous avons commencé à discuter comme si de rien n’était. Au début, j’étais mal à l’aise mais après quelques verres, je me suis détendu et je me suis laissé aller.

Il ne m’a pas violé. Je me suis simplement laissé faire. J’ai suivi le conseil de Haru et j’ai demandé à mon client d’être doux. Il a sourit à ma demande et à simplement répondu qu’il comptait de toute façon l’être. Il m’a fait l’amour avec douceur et je dois dire que c’était assez étrange. Je n’avais connu que de la violence et de la douleur pendant mes précédentes relations sexuelles. Lui, il m’a fait découvrir une autre facette du sexe. Est-ce que j’ai aimé ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je n’ai pas détesté. J’étais mal à l’aise de me retrouver nu au lit avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas mais il a été si prévenant que j’ai fini par oublier que notre rencontre était tarifée.

Après l’avoir fait, il m’a gardé contre lui et nous avons discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Il m’a raconté qu’il était fiancé mais qu’il n’aimait pas d’amour sa future femme parce qu’il n’aimait tout simplement pas les femmes. Dans son pays, l’homosexualité est pour ainsi dire interdite et pour ne pas couvrir de honte sa famille, il n’a pas trouvé d’autre issu que ces soirées discrètes et intimes pour assouvir ses besoins mais surtout pour être lui-même. J’ai trouvé son histoire triste et touchante. Et je crois que d’une certaine manière j’ai été content de le rencontrer. En plus, il était assez bel homme. Quand il m’a demandé mon nom, je lui donnais le pseudonyme qu’Haru m’avait choisi : Kaori.

 

Mizukawa-san a de mauvaise grâce accepté que j’intègre définitivement l’équipe de Haru. La seule condition était que je l’accepte plusieurs fois par semaine dans mon lit. Avais-je réellement le choix ? Non. J’étais malgré moi devenu son chouchou, avec les désagréments sexuel qui vont avec, mais au moins j’avais cessé les tournages intensifs mais surtout violents et mes activités étaient un peu moins rudes. Les clients qu’Haru me présentait lors des soirées libertines étaient pour la plupart charmants, même si certains avaient de drôle de pratique sexuelle. D’ailleurs au bout d’un moment j’ai fini par m’y faire et écarter les cuisses ou sucer des bites ne m’a plus vraiment posé de problème. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était qu’on ne me blesse pas et qu’on y aille en douceur. C’était les trois quart du temps comme ça si bien que j’ai fini par m’accommoder de cette carrière que je n’avais pas choisi.

Participer aux soirées libertines était très lucratif. Le cachet qu’on touchait à chaque fois était intéressant et c’était sans parler des pourboires des clients satisfaits. Je crois que j’ai fini par me prendre au jeu à mesure que je gagnais en notoriété. D’ailleurs je commençais à avoir un train de vie intéressant auquel je prenais goût et qui de fait me rendait dépendant de ce travail.

 

Un jour, Mizukawa-san m’a informé qu’en plus des soirées libertines, j’allais désormais avoir ma propre clientèle. Haru était un peu réticent. Faire de l’escorting pure et dure comportait quelques risques mais surtout il ne pourrait plus veiller sur moi. J’avoue qu’au début ça m’inquiétait mais avais-je réellement le choix ? J’étais devenu assez populaire grâce aux soirées et nombreux étaient ceux qui souhaitaient me revoir en tête à tête. Ce genre de rencontres tarifées était bien plus lucratif pour moi mais surtout pour Mizukawa-san. D’ailleurs, j’ai très vite arrêté d’assister aux soirées de Haru tant mon agenda se remplissait. Malgré moi j’avais percé dans le milieu et plus ma condition s’améliorait moins je voyais une manière de m’en sortir la tête haute mais surtout autrement. Qu’allais-je bien pouvoir faire si j’arrêtais le porno et la prostitution ? Parce que bien évidemment Mizukawa-san me demandait malgré tout de tourner de temps en temps quelques scènes moins violentes que les premières mais tout de même rude. Il fallait que je puisse alimenter ma page web avec quelques bonnes prises d’éjaculation faciale ou de sodomie. C’était bon pour le bizness mais aussi pour renouveler la clientèle. En sommes, j’étais pris dans une spirale infernale qui ne me permettrait pas de quitter le milieu. Et puis, en avais-je finalement envie ?

 

Cela faisait presque deux ans que je vivais de la sorte et je crois que je m’y étais habitué. J’avais même récupéré mes papiers mais je n’étais pas pour autant rentré chez moi. J’avais trop honte de ce que je faisais. J’avais l’impression que mes parents le comprendraient dès qu’ils me verraient. Finalement mon pseudonyme Kaori a fini par devenir mon véritable moi et je ne m’en plaint pas vraiment.

 

Haru m’avait conseillé de mettre de l’argent de côté. En prenant de l’âge je risquais d’être moins demandé alors il fallait que je prépare ma retraite même si je ne savais pas vraiment comment je ferais le moment venu. Peut-être que je deviendrais comme lui, un véritable mannequin gérant une des filiales de Mizukawa-san tout en s’adonnant à des extras. Qui sait ? L’idée me plaisait bien car contrairement à moi, Haru ne posait pas pour de la pornographie mais pour de vraies agences de publicité. Il posait notamment pour des marques de bijoux et de parfums même si au final le caractère érotique était très présent. Il avait un corps magnifique qui se vendait bien et les publicistes ne passaient certainement pas à côté. Haru était au final, le visage d’une des activités officielles de Mizukawa-san. Il en fallait bien pour blanchir son argent.

J’admirais beaucoup Haru et j’ai très vite compris qu’il était craint et respecté des autres employés. Il était indispensable à Mizukawa-san même si j’avais l’impression qu’ils se détestaient mutuellement. Ce que j’ai appris avec le temps, c’est que personne à part moi ne connaissait vraiment Haru. Derrière son masque froid se cachait un homme sensible et plein de surprise. Il était passionné de lecture et dévorait un nombre incroyable d’ouvrages. Il parlait plusieurs langues et s’avérait être un as de l’informatique. Et comme si ces compétences ne suffisaient il avait également un immense talent pour la peinture et le dessin. Parfois je me demandais comment il avait bien pu atterrir dans ce milieu. Avec un tel QI, j’avais du mal à croire qu’on ait pu le piéger, malheureusement Haru savait comment éviter avec habileté chacune de mes questions. Au final, il y avait une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait également une part d’ombre. Haru était un homme torturé intérieurement qui avait un gros penchant pour l’alcool et la drogue. C’était sa faiblesse, sa façon de vaincre notre quotidien. Si moi je pouvais compter sur lui, lui ne pouvait compter sur personne mis à part sa bouteille de whisky et sa seringue d’héroïne. J’étais triste et inquiet lorsque je le retrouvais proche du coma éthylique ou de l’over dose. À chaque fois que ça arrivait je n’avais pas d’autres choix que d’appeler Mizukawa-san qui était furieux. Haru était une source de désagrément dont il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se passer.

 

Un jour, j’ai trouvé dans les affaires d’Haru une boite en fer. C’était là qu’il rangeait sa drogue mais pas seulement. Il y avait également une photo de lui et d’un homme plus âgé. Ils semblaient être au restaurant et Haru avait l’air si jeune et si heureux. Je n’ai jamais osé lui parler de cette photo parce que j’avais peur qu’il me gronde mais surtout qu’il m’en veuille d’avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. J’avais aussi peur de réveiller en lui une vieille blessure parce qu’avec la photo il y avait une lettre d’amour sans doute écrite par le brun qui se tenait à côté de lui sur le cliché. À partir de ce moment-là, je me suis imaginé mille et une choses sur Haru. Peut-être avait-il vécu une histoire d’amour qui s’était très mal finie. Peut-être que c’était à cause de ça qu’il s’était retrouvé ici, entre les mains de Mizukawa-san… J’imagine que je ne saurais jamais la vérité mais cela ne m’empêche pas d’y penser et me poser une foule de questions sur lui.

 

Et puis un jour, notre routine a été bousculée par un évènement aussi surprenant que dramatique. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c’est arrivé mais Mizukawa-san a été retrouvé mort dans une chambre d’hôtel. L’affaire a fait grand bruit car elle a mis à jour une partie de son réseau de prostitution. Par chance, je n’ai pas été éclaboussé par le scandale et j’ai pu continuer de vivre dans l’anonymat. Haru également même si quand c’est arrivé il était hospitalisé pour une overdose. Ce n’était pas la première fois et j’imagine que ça ne sera pas non plus sa dernière… Lorsque j’ai été lui rendre visite, Haru m’a expliqué qu’il avait scindé les différentes activités de Mizukawa-san de sorte que si l’une d’elle venait à tomber, les autres ne seraient pas inquiétées notamment ses affaires légales. Le réseau d’escorting auquel j’appartenais avait été épargné et quelqu’un d’autre reprendrait très vite l’activité en main. En attendant je pouvais me considérer en vacance et prendre du bon temps. C’est à cette époque-là que j’ai proposé à Haru de vivre en colocation avec moi. Au début ça l’a surpris et j’ai été gêné par mon audace. J’avais depuis longtemps compris qu’il n’était pas fait pour vivre seul. À boire et se droguer de la sorte, un jour il serait retrouvé mort dans son appartement si on ne faisait rien et comme je ne pouvais pas l’obliger à soigner ses addictions, je pouvais au moins prendre soin de lui comme lui avait pris soin de moi lorsqu’on s’est rencontré.

Il n’a pas mis longtemps à me dire oui mais m’a prévenu qu’il était bordélique et qu’il avait besoin de place pour son bazar. Ce n’était pas un problème pour moi. Je m’étais découvert une passion pour le ménage et j’avais décidé d’être en quelque sorte sa maman, ce qui tombait bien car en plus de ses addictions il traversait régulièrement des phases d’anorexie. Je le soupçonnais même de se scarifier. D’ailleurs la seule raison qui expliquait l’absence de marque visible était tout simplement que ses nombreux tatouages les camouflaient. L’illusion était parfaite, sauf lorsqu’on lui touchait les bras…

Haru est resté un peu plus d’une semaine a l’hôpital et puisque j’étais en vacance forcé, j’en ai profité de lui rendre visite tous les jours. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Il était capable de faire n’importe quoi et avait besoin qu’on le surveille pour qu’il daigne toucher à son plateau repas. S’il se montrait rude avec le personnel soignant, avec moi il faisait des efforts.

L’une de nos activités préférées était de parcourir le journal à la recherche de ce qui pourrait être notre chez nous. Tout ce qui correspondait à nos critères était un peu trop cher même si nous en avions largement les moyens. La prostitution de luxe paie bien sauf que nous n’étions pas certains de pouvoir reprendre nos activités. D’ailleurs Haru n’arrêtait pas de me dire que c’était l’occasion pour moi de changer de vie. Je lui disais oui sans le penser réellement car j’avais peur de l’inconnu mais surtout de n’être pas capable de joindre les deux bouts en changeant de métier.  

Un peu avant qu’il ne soit autorisé à sortir, je l’ai surpris avec un homme dans sa chambre. Ils ne faisaient de mal. Haru était installé dans son lit et l’homme s’était assis sur le fauteuil près de lui. Ils discutaient à voix basse et si sur le moment je ne l’ai pas immédiatement reconnu, son visage m’a paru familier. C’était un élégant quadragénaire d’origine japonaise. Quand il a relevé les yeux vers moi, je me suis senti rougir et j’ai immédiatement baissé les miens.

\- Repose-toi bien et appelle-moi quand tu auras pris une décision Haru.

Il s’est levé, s’est penché vers Haru et à déposé un baiser sur son front. Mon ami a fermé les yeux lorsque ses lèvres sont entrées en contacte avec sa peau et moi, je suis resté là à les observer en m’imaginant mille et une choses sur la nature de leur relation. Le quadragénaire est aussitôt parti après m’avoir salué. Je l’ai suivi du regard en me disant que malgré son âge, il était très séduisant.

\- Ce n’est pas l’un de tes clients ? Ai-je demandé à Haru en prenant la place de son précédent visiteur.

Mon ami n’a pas immédiatement répondu et je me suis aussitôt excusé pour mon indiscrétion. Il a alors sourit et m’a rassuré en me disant :

\- C’est moi qui te prie de m’excuser. Nous ne sommes pas sensé les revoir en dehors du travail mais disons que Kawamura-san et moi sommes devenus très proches au fil du temps. Quand il a appris que j’étais à l’hôpital il est venu me rendre visite. Je lui ai même parlé de notre projet et il m’a fait une proposition. Il possède un loft qu’il n’a pas terminé de rénover. Il ne reste pas grand-chose à faire, juste quelques travaux de peinture mais si ça t’intéresse on pourrait s’y installer. Le loyer est vraiment très intéressant et il y a même un jardin qu’on pourrait transformer en potager.

Inutile de préciser que j’ai dit oui avant même de visiter ce fameux loft. De toute façon l’occasion était trop belle pour passer à côté. En plus j’avais le sentiment qu’il y avait quelque chose entre Haru et Kawamura-san, alors c’était peut-être une occasion de rendre service à mon ami. Haru m’a toujours dit que la vie n’est pas un conte de fée. Nous ne sommes ni cendrillon ni l’héroïne de Pretty Woman. Aucun homme riche n’acceptera de nous épouser. Le mariage gay est peut-être légal mais la probabilité qu’un prince charmant nous sorte de notre condition frôle les zéros. Et pourtant, j’ai toujours voulu y croire pour moi mais également pour mon ami. D’ailleurs de ce que j’ai pu par la suite grappiller comme info sur Kawamura-san, me laissait espérer qu’il puisse aider Haru à changer de vie.

 

Il n’est pas bon de se mêler de la vie des autres et pourtant c’est ce que j’ai fait. Sans doute poussé par l’oisiveté, j’ai commencé à chercher des informations sur Kawamura-san. Au final je n’ai pas appris grand-chose mais le peu d’éléments que j’ai pu récolter sur lui m’ont conforté dans l’idée qu’il était fait pour Haru en dépit de leur différence d’âge. En effet, Kawamura-san ne fréquentait aucun autre prostitué ou escort-boy ni même femmes des agences auxquelles nous étions affiliés. Il n’assistait qu’aux soirées organisées par mon ami et à chaque fois parait-il, il n’avait d’yeux que pour lui. Veuf depuis de nombreuses années, il continuait de porter son alliance en souvenir d’une épouse qu’il n’avait jamais voulu remplacer. Autant vous dire que j’ai immédiatement succombé au charme de son histoire personnelle. Elle semblait si romanesque pour ne pas dire romantique. J’étais persuadé qu’il était fait pour mon ami et c’est peut-être pour cette raison que l’idée de vivre dans un loft lui appartenant m’a parut être un excellent début pour une reconvention professionnelle mais aussi pour une belle histoire d’amour…

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mes vacances forcées n’ont été que de courte durée. Je commençais à peine à goûter aux plaisirs de l’oisiveté lorsque mon téléphone portable a sonné. À l’autre bout du fil, la voix d’un garçon d’à peu près mon âge m’a indiqué que l’agence avait un nouveau gestionnaire et que tous les mannequins sous contrat allaient reprendre leurs activités. Autrement dit, je n’allais pas tarder à retrouver mon agenda de ministre. D’une certaine manière c’était une bonne nouvelle pour moi pour plusieurs raisons. 

La première était bien entendu financière. J’avais fini par me faire un nom dans le milieu et le succès que j’avais connu en l’espace de trois ans m’avait permis de gagner plus que je n’aurais pu imaginer. Tout en vivant modestement, j’avais malgré tout quelques plaisirs onéreux : h ammam, coiffeur, esthéticien, lingerie sexy… Tout ça avait un coût et malheureusement avec un travail ordinaire il m’aurait fallu réduire considérablement ces plaisirs qui me semblaient désormais indispensables pour entretenir mon bien-être mais surtout mon apparence androgyne. Je crois d’ailleurs que le plus gros de mes dépenses était destiné à ma couleur de cheveux. C’était  Haru qui m’avait conseillé de les teindre peu après avoir été recruté par  Mizukawa-san . Changer de couleur de cheveux, pour changer de tête et changer de vie. En même temps que je prenais le pseudonyme de  Kaori , j’abandonnais à jamais mon ancienne vie et le brun pour revêtir une couleur de cheveux plus voyante et plus à mon image. Aujourd’hui encore j’ignore si je les préfère en rose ou en mauve. Mes clients les plus réguliers aiment autant l’un que l’autre, si bien qu’alterner les couleurs est devenu une habitude pour moi. 

La seconde raison bien moins avouable  étai t tout simplement le sexe. J’a vais malgré moi fini par y prendre goût. Au début lorsque je m’en suis rendu compte, je me suis senti sale et écœurant, du moins jusqu’à ce que j’ose en parler à  Haru . C’est lui qui m’a aidé à assumer ma sexualité. Mes débuts avaient été violents tout comme mes premières expériences sexuelles mais par la suite les hommes que j’ai  connu ont été plus doux et me retrouver au lit avec eux est devenu presqu’agréable. C’est à  Haru que je dois mes premiers ébats les plus  tendres . Les hommes qu’il a guidé jusqu’à mes draps étaient de parfaits gentlemen même si certains avaient des lubies un peu étrange s . Bien sûr tout n’était pas toujours rose. Il y a des salauds violents partout et il m’arriv ait régulièrement de ne prendre aucun plaisir dans mon travail mais la plupart du temps j’essa yais de me concentrer sur quelque chose qui me plai sait chez mon partenaire et qui m’aid ait à jouir. Autant dire que j’ai fini par prendre goût au sexe et me retrouver au chômage technique si je peux dire ça comme ça, m’a fait comprendre que j’étais peut-être devenu accro à ça… 

C’est avec plaisir que je me suis retrouvé à nouveau sous l’objectif d’un photographe, posant de manière aguicheuse et provocante. Puisque le bizness reprenait il fallait de nouvelles photos et de nouvelles vidéos. Le nom de l’agence avait également changé pour des questions de sécurité et de légalité. Tout ça n’était qu’un écran de fumée administratif pour teinter de légali té nos activités. Officiellement j’étais mannequin et acteur pour de s photos et des films érotiques et pornographiques. Officieusement, je pratiquais l’escorting et la prostitution. Mes clients étaient la plupart du temps des hommes riches et influents. Certains utilisaient des pseudonymes et d’autres leurs véritables noms.  Quelques - uns assumaient d’aimer les hommes et les travestis, d’autres préféraient garder cet aspect de leur vie secrète. Aucun de mes clients ne se ressemblait. Certains étaient mariés d’autres célibataires. Il y en avait des beaux et des moches. Des séduisants et des repoussants. Des gentils et des méchants. Des gros et des maigres. Bref, aucun rendez-vous n’était semblable et je veillais à rendre chacune de nos rencontres uniques. 

Je n’ai pas eu le moindre mal à me remettre en selle et comme je m’y étais attendu, j’ai très vite repris un rythme particulièrement soutenu. Le démantèlement de certain s réseau x de prostitution de  Mizukawa-san avait laissé pas mal de clients désœuvrés et en récupérer une partie ne m’a posé aucun problème. Les pourboires étaient généreux et même si parfois je rentrais fatigué chez moi, j’étais satisfait des zéros qui s’affichaient sur mon compte en banque.  Haru en revanche appréciait moins. Je crois qu’il aurait préféré que je profite du vide juridique laissé à la mort de  Mizukawa-san pour prendre mon envole et chang er de carrière. Lorsque je lui faisais remarquer qu’il aurait pu faire de même, il jouait la sourde oreille et allait s’enfermer dans sa chambre pour peindre. Parfois, il se comportait vraiment comme un adolescent en crise mais je préférais le voir comme ça qu’anéanti par ce mystérieux mal de vivre qui l’envahissait chroniquement. Quant au sujet  Kawamura ,  Haru n’aimait pas en parler même si je trouvais qu’ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Secrètement, j’espérais que le beau quadragénaire soit le prince charmant qui sauverait mon ami de sa condition. Quant à moi, je crois que je n’avais plus besoin d’être sauvé. J’avais pris le parti de me donner à fond dans cette activité qu’on m’avait à l’origine imposé et d’en retirer autant d’argent que possible pour m’assurer une tranquillité de vie une fois que j’aurais à prendre ma retraite et apparemment dans le milieu, elle pouvait arriver très vite mais surtout très tôt. 

C’est ainsi que peut se résumer l’histoire de ma vie. Elle n’est pas terminée mais d’un point de vu professionnel il n’y a presque plus rien à en dire si ce n’est que ce soir, j’ai rendez-vous avec un nouveau client. On ne m’a pas dit grand-chose sur  lui mais je sais déjà qu’il est très riche et qu’il a payé le prix fort pour pouvoir avoir mon exclusivité cette nuit. L’idée qu’il ne veuille me partager avec personne me plait autant qu’elle m’excite tout en suscitant ma curiosité. Après tout, c’est la première fois que je fais autant l’objet d’un caprice et je suis curieux de découvrir quel genre d’homme a jeté son dévolu sur moi. 

C’est un col blanc de l’agence qui m’accompagne jusqu’au lieu du rendez-vous. Ce soir, je suis  une  marchandise précieuse  pour un homme qui parait-il est particulièrement exigent, de fait on doit s’assurer que j’arrive à bon port sans accroc . Je me sens flatt é et l’espace d’un instant j’ai l’impression d’être une princesse notamment en découvrant le lieu de notre rendez-vous. C’est un casino plutôt quotté qui appartient à mon client. D’un simple regard j’évalue la fortune qu’il doit brasser chaque soir et me dis que j’ai sans le moindre doute touché le gros lot avec lui. J’espère qu’il ne sera pas déçu. Après tout, il me paie une véritable fortune et je dois me montrer à la hauteur de ses exigences. 

On  nous fait patienter dans un salon privé à l’étage . En l’attendant, je vérifie mon maquillage et réajuste ma minijupe. Comme d’habitude, je ressemble trait pour trait à une frêle jeune fille. Apparemment c’est ce qui plait à mon client. Je crois qu’il n’assume pas son homosexualité à moins qu’il n’ait plutôt un goût prononcé pour les travestis ? Possible mais j’imagine que j’en saurais plus lorsque je l’aurais rencontré. 

Imai- san a presque trente ans. Grand, mince et très séduisant, il s’avère être l’unique héritier d’une fortune que son père a b âti en profitant de l’abrogation de la loi interdisant les casinos sur le territoire japonais. Véritable pionnier, son père serait mort il y a près d’une décennie en laissant tout un empire à l’homme qui se tient devant moi. Il ne sourit pas et d’une certaine manière je le trouve particulièrement intimidant. J’ai également peur de le décevoir d’une quelconque  façon . Après tout, je crois que c’est la première fois que je rencontre officiellement un homme aussi riche et puissant. D’ailleurs si j’arrive à le satisfaire, il aura sans aucun doute envie de me revoir et peut-être plus… Qui sait ? 

Je pense que dans ma liste de clients, il doit y avoir des hommes qui peuvent rivaliser avec Imai- san en terme s de pouvoir et de fortune malheureusement je connais rarement les détails de leurs activités ni à combien s’estime leurs biens. Finalement c’est parce qu’Imai- san me convie directement dans l’un de ses établissements que je peux mesurer l’étendu e de ses richesses. D’ailleurs pendant qu’il me fait visiter les lieux, j’ai l’impression d’être une princesse à son bras. Dans le fond, je sais que je ne suis rien de plus qu’un joli trophée mais ce n’est pas grave. Il pourrait avoir qui il veut à son bras mais c’est moi qui me tiens à ses côtés. D’ailleurs il a chèrement payé pour ça. 

Il me fait visiter chaque salle de jeu et semble fier de me montrer la beauté des lieux. J’avoue que je ne suis pas fan des jeux de hasard mais j’essaie de m’intéresser à ce qu’il me dit même si je ne comprends pas toujours tout.  Au final, c’est moi qui suis le plus impatient d’arriver au lit et je le lui fais comprendre alors qu’il me fait entrer dans son ascenseur privé. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et lui demande ce qui lui ferait plaisir cette nuit. Il fait mine de réfléchir avant de se pencher vers  mon cou pour respirer mon parfum. Je sens ses lèvres  contre ma peau  et ses mains sur mon corps. Je soupire d’aise puis de frustration lorsqu’il s’écarte. Les portes de l’ascenseur viennent de s’ouvrir et  je vais devoir attendre encore un peu avant de savoir ce qu’il vaut au lit. 

J’aime les hommes plus âgés que moi sans non plus tomber dans l’excès. J’ai un peu plus de vingt et un an  et notre différence d’âge n’est donc pas énorme. De plus, Imai- san correspond au genre d’homme avec qui j’aime le faire. Grand, maigre, ténébreux… Je me demande s’il est doux ou rude au lit. Peut-être un peu des deux ce qui n’est pas déplaisant.  I maginer ce qui va suivre m’émoustille beaucoup et me met également de bonne humeur. Il a l’air d’aimer me voir sourire et me murmure dans le creux de l’oreille qu’il me trouve beau. Je suis content et j’ai hâte d’aller plus loin avec lui. Cela ne serait tarder car il m’emmène dans ce qui ressemble à un appartement. Dès que la porte se referme sur nous, il colle son corps au mien et je sens très distinctement à travers ses vêtements qu’il a envie de moi. Ses lèvres ne tardent pas non plus à trouver les miennes et bientôt ce sont nos langues qui se rencontrent presque amoureusement. Imai- san embrasse bien et il a bonne halène. C’est bête mais c’est souvent le détail qui rend la suite agréable ou non. Dès le premier baiser je me fais en général une idée de l’hygiène de mon futur client et Imai- san à l’air de prendre soin de lui. Je crois que ma nuit avec lui sera particulièrement agréable. Il ne faut pas croire mais ce n’est pas toujours comme ça mais quand ça nous arrive de tomber sur un prince, on en profite un maximum. Pour reprendre une expression de  Haru , on lui met le grappin dessus et on ne le lâche plus ! Je ne compte donc pas lâcher mon beau brun. Pas avant d’avoir vu de quoi il  est  capable au lit car avec le temps et l’expérience, je suis devenu exigent. 

Contrairement à la plupart des japonais, Imai- san semble bien équipé. Je n’ai pas encore pu tenir son érection dans ma main mais ce que je peux sentir à travers son pantalon me plait déjà beaucoup. Il a également les mains baladeuses et c’est presque naturellement que nous nous retrouvons à nous étreindre dans son canapé. Ses doigts courent sur mes cuisses, se glissant par moment sous ma jupe sans jamais aller bien loin. J’aime sa retenue même si paradoxalement elle me frustre un peu. J’aime aussi le sentir frotter son sexe tendu contre moi. C’est tellement bon ! Que j’en soupire déjà d’aise alors que ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou puis sur mes clavicules laissées nues par mon bustier. Petit à petit, il me retire mes vêtements. J’en fais  de même, faisant attention à ne pas froisser sa veste ni sa chemise. Lorsque vient le moment d’ouvrir son pantalon, je découvre avec surprise qu’il ne porte aucun sous-vêtement. Je trouve ça amusant et n’hésite pas à embrasser son sexe pour le sucer de tout son long. Il est gros et bien dur. Je crois que je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir avec et il me tarde qu’il me la mette entre les fesses. 

Je le suce longuement et je crois qu’il aime ma fellation car par moment j’arrive à lui arracher quelques soupires d’aise. Il faut dire que je suis un professionnel du sexe et que c’est mon rôle de savoir lui donner du plaisir avec chaque parti de mon corps. Installé dans le canapé, il fume tout en me  regard ant le sucer. Je suis installé entre ses jambes, presque nu. J’ai gardé mes bas ainsi que mon string. Je crois que me voir en petite tenue à son effet sur lui. Il a une main posé e dans mes cheveux rose et me guide par moment pour que j’adopte  l e bon rythme. 

Au bout d’un moment, il finit par écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur une table d’appoint près de l’accoudoir et me fais relever la tête. Je lui souris. Il a l’air content. Je me lève avec son aide et vient m’assoir en amazone sur lui. Lorsque j’essaie de l’embrasser il tourne la tête et pose plutôt ses lèvres sur mon cou alors que son sexe tendu se presse déjà contre mes fesses. 

Imai-san m’a payé cher pour m’avoir toute la nuit mais également pour pouvoir coucher avec moi sans préservatif. C’est un privilège que le grand patron accorde rarement. Il faut être clean et débourser une certaine somme pour avoir le dro it de jouir directement en moi, de fait je n’ai pas souvent l’occasion de le faire sans protection même si j’avoue avoir une préférence pour le naturel. 

\- Vous pouvez y aller Imai-san. Je me suis préparé avant de venir. 

Je sais que  certain s hommes ont du mal avec la masturbation anale et ne prennent pas le temps de me préparer. Alors en prévision je veille toujours à assouplir mon anus en me masturbant moi-même. Si mon client me met des doigts, tant mieux, sinon ce n’est pas grave car je me serais préparé avant. 

Imai- san semble content et guide directement son sexe tendu contre mon anneau de chair après avoir écarté mon string . Je remue un peu les fesses contre et pousse un gémissement d’inconfort mais également de plaisir lorsqu’il le passe. J’ai beau me prostitu er , je n’en reste pas moins serré à ce niveau - là malgré les sodomies régulières que je pratique. Imai- san à l’air d’aimer et semble savourer chaque sensation que lui offre cette première pénétration. Une fois sa bite complètement enfoncé e en moi , je commence à bouger, d’abord lentement p uis de p lus e n plus vite pour nous donner du plaisir. Je crois qu’il aime cette première position. Je le vois à l’expression de son visage mais aussi à la manière dont il touche mes cuisses. Elles ont l’air de lui plaire et je suis content qu’il trouve mon physique à son goût. Je suis sûr le point de jouir lorsqu’il décide de me renverser dans le canapé. Il se retire le temps d’enlever son pantalon  et mon string  puis me pénètre à nouveau m e faisant ainsi gémir de plus belle. Son sexe est gros mais ce n’est pas tant sa taille que la manière dont il s’en sert qui me donne du plaisir. Nous venons à peine de commencer mais je sais déjà que je vais passer une excellente nuit à ses côtés et l’idée qu’il va me baiser jusqu’au petit matin me réjouit. De mon côté je ferais de mon mieux pour que ce plaisir soit partagé et qu’il en ait pour son argent de sorte qu’il veuille me revoir très vite. De toute façon il n’y a pas de raison que je le déçoive ? 

Imai-san me baise effectivement toute la nuit. D’abord dans son canapé puis sous la douche lorsqu’il m’y emmène pour que nous puissions nous nettoyer un peu. Comme je suis petit et léger, il n’a aucun mal à me soulever pour me prendre contre le mur carrelé de la douche. J’aime pratiquer le sexe de cette manière. Je trouve que ça nous donne une certaine intimité. Il m’emmène ensuite dans son lit dans lequel nous passons une grande partie de la nuit à faire toute sorte de cochonnerie sans forcément jouir.  

C’est peu après le lever du soleil que je le fais éjaculer pour la troisième fois en moi. Il était à moitié endormi lorsque je l’ai chevauché pour m’occuper de son érection matinale. Il n’a pas dit non au contraire, il a posé ses mains sur mes cuisses et les a serrés avec force notamment  au moment d’expulser sa semence en moi. J’ai ensuite retiré son sexe de mes fesses et ai déposé un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était temps pour moi de m’en aller même si j’aurais aimé rester plus longtemps avec lui. Imai- san a légèrement grogné lorsque j’ai quitté le lit puis s’est rendormi. Je l’ai observé un court instant avant de rassembler mes affaires pour m’en aller. 

Comme avec chaque nouveau client, avant de le quitter je laisse à sa disposition une carte de visite pour qu’il puisse s’inscrire sur mon site. La première semaine est gratuite et permet ainsi de découvrir toutes les offres que l’agence  a mis en place pour fidéliser la clientèle. En effet, un abonnement simple permet non seulement d’avoir accès à ma galerie de photo s privé es particulière chaudes mais surtout de recevoir ma newsletter mensuelle qui contient généralement des exclusivités. Souvent il s’agit de cliché particulièrement cochon de moi ou encore de courte séquence pornographique durant lequel je m’amuse avec des  sextoy par exemple. Puisqu’Imai- san a l’air d’être du genre particulièrement occupé, peut-être que garder contacte de cette manière pourrait lui plaire ? 

L’agence a envoyé quelqu’un me récupérer au casino. Quand on revient de chez un client comme Imai- san , on est chouchouté. En l’espace d’une nuit, je nous ai fait  gagn er le jackpot alors il est normal qu’on s’assure que je rentre bel et bien chez moi. D’ailleurs j’ai même le droit à un jour de congé bien mérité même si je sais que je n’aurais pas vraiment le temps de souffler. Il faut que je passe chez le coiffeur, l’esthéticien et puis nous avons une foule de chose à faire au loft avec  Haru . 

La première chose que je fais en rentrant est de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre  Haru dans la cuisine. Lorsqu’il se met aux fourneaux, c’est le signe qu’il est de bonne humeur et ce matin il nous a préparé un véritable festin ! C’est rare qu’il prenne le temps de manger et je suis content qu’il ne soit pas enfermé dans sa chambre à broyer du noir. Quand il me demande comment ça a été avec mon nouveau client, je lui adresse un sourire rayonnant qui parle de lui-même. Il a l’air content pour moi et ne me questionne pas davantage. Nous parlons rarement du travail et de nos clients.  À la maison, nous sommes des gens ordinaires, pas des putains ni des stars du X. Quoique  Haru n’ait jamais vraiment fait du porno du moins à ma connaissance . Il a sans doute tourn é dans quelques films mais très vite ses autres talents ont été mis à contribution. D’ailleurs j’ignore ce qu’il fait maintenant que  Mizukawa-san est mort. Je crois qu’il continue d’organiser des soirées mais je n’en sais pas plus. Par contre, je sais qu’il voit régulièrement  Kawamura-san . J’ai l’impression que c’est plutôt sérieux entre eux, même si  Haru me répète sans cesse que je me fais des films tout seul. C’est possible mais j’aimerais tellement qu’il trouve quelqu’un pour s’occuper de lui. Il joue les durs mais je sais à quel point il est instable et fragile. Je veille comme je peux sur lui mais je sais que je ne suis pas ce qu’il lui faut… 

Il ne s'est écoulé qu’une toute petite semaine depuis ma nuit avec Imai-san et d’après l’agence il aurait déjà souscrit un abonnement annuel premium sur mon site, preuve qu’il a beaucoup aimé ma prestation et qu’il souhaite me garder d’une manière ou d’une autre sous la main. Qu’est-ce que cet abonnement lui apporte ? Beaucoup plus qu’une adhésion simple. Généralement ceux qui souscrivent ce genre de service paient une coquette somme et attendent d’en avoir pour leur argent. De ce côté-là, l’agence a bonne réputation. Ainsi, Imai-san recevra plusieurs fois par semaine, des photos sexy et érotique de moi. Il pourra également accéder à une messagerie privée qui lui permettra non seulement de chatter avec moi mais également de pouvoir assister à du sexe en direct. J’ai l’obligation de me déshabiller un minimum d’une fois par mois pour ces adhérents VIP tout en ayant la latitude de le faire plus souvent si je le souhaite. Bien entendu, je fais plus que me mettre nu. Généralement il y a un contexte et une mise en scène. D’ailleurs la plupart du temps je fais ça dans ma chambre ce qui en excite plus d’un. Enfin, une réduction de 10% est appliquée à chacune de mes prestations. Autant dire, que le client est bichonné et qu’on l’incite à consommer et dépenser autant que possible. Le sexe, c’est décidément tout un bizness et je m’étonne moi-même d’avoir fini par m’y faire mais surtout m’y plaire. Du coup j’évite d’en parler à la maison. Je sais que ça fait de la peine à Haru. Il aimerait que je fasse autre chose de ma vie mais pour le moment je n’en ai pas envie, surtout quand j’ai des hommes comme Imai-san dans ma clientèle. 

Imai-san a fini par devenir l’un de mes clients réguliers. En général il a recours à mes services une fois par semaine. Je l’accompagne à ses diners d’affaire ou à des réceptions. Comme il demande toujours une option pour une prestation sexuelle sans préservatif, je veille à lui faire à chaque fois au minimum une fellation à l’issu de laquelle j’avale bien entendu sa semence. Il a un petit côté pervers qui lui fait apprécier de me voir faire ce genre de chose. Le reste du temps, il s’agit de partie de jambe en l’air classique. À côté de ces courtes prestations, il me réserve en moyenne une fois par mois pour une nuit complète. Au final, il dépense tous les mois beaucoup d’argent pour moi ce qui flatte mon égo même s’il n’est pas le seul dans ce cas mais je crois qu’il est celui que je préfère et avec qui je me vois bien finir ma vie même si je sais que je rêve un peu. Comme dirait Haru, nous ne sommes ni dans un conte de fée ni dans Pretty Woman. Imai-san m’apprécie comme objet sexuel, pas comme être humain. Après tout, il ne sait rien de moi et ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage contrairement à certains clients qui me questionnent beaucoup et désirent tout savoir sur moi. Mais généralement je reste très évasif. Il n’est pas bon de trop se lier aux hommes avec qui ont couche. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver même si au final, Haru a l’air d’être bien tombé avec Kawamura-san… Même s’il refuse d’admettre qu’il se passe quelque chose entre eux. D’une certaine manière je l’envie un peu mais c’est normal, Haru a toujours été mon modèle et je crois que ce n’est pas près de changer tant il est devenu important pour moi au fil des années. 

Cela fait maintenant près de six mois que j’ai repris mes activités avec l’agence. Les clients sont nombreux et même si ces derniers jours Imai- san ne m’a pas sollicité, je garde ma bonne humeur. J’ai de toute façon de quoi faire avec mes autres clients. Certains me plaisent plus que d’autres et bien entendu j’ai mes chouchous. Ils sont au nombre de  trois .  L e numéro un reste Imai- san parce qu’il paie bien et qu’il est joli garçon en plus d’être bon au lit mais il n’a pas très bon caractère et n’est pas toujours très prévenant. Je me dis au final qu’il ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours. Celui qui  a la palme des gentlemans est un homme d’une quarantaine d’année… et c’est justement ça son principal défaut. Il a le double de mon âge ce qui me met parfois mal à l’aise. Pourtant c’est sans doute l’un de mes plus anciens clients mais je crois que je ne m’y ferais jamais  de coucher avec des hommes plus âgés que mon propre père. Le troisième est ce chinois que j’ai rencontré lors de ma toute première soirée libertine. Il est tout simplement parfait, sauf qu’il est marié… Bref même dans mon top  trois il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche et plus j’y pense, plus je me dis qu’ Haru avait raison. Ce n’est pas parmi ma clientèle que je trouverais mon prince charmant. Ce n’est pas tant que j’ai envie d’en trouver un mais… J’ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps  Haru ne se comportait pas comme d’habitude et je crois que bien que cette fois-ci il est bel et bien amoureux…  Alors forcément ça me donne aussi envie. 


	4. Chapter 4

Haru est amoureux, c’est indéniable. Il n’y a qu’à voir le sourire qui orne son visage à longueur de journée. Lui qui habituellement a l’air si détaché de tout ou au contraire si triste, semble méconnaissable depuis plusieurs jours. Au début, je n’avais pas compris ce qui lui arrivait mais à présent j’en suis certain, il est amoureux. Pourtant rien d’autre ne semble avoir changé dans ses habitudes ni dans sa routine. Il est continuellement collé à son téléphone portable sauf que désormais il sourit en lisant certains de ses messages et en y répondant. C’est entre autre ce qui a fini par le trahir. Haru est amoureux mais pas de Kawamura-san. Je le sais parce que rien n’a changé entre eux. Alors qui ? Un autre de ses clients ? Mais en possède-t-il seulement ? Au final j’ignore comment il occupe ses journées. Continue-t-il d’organiser des soirées libertines ? Est-ce qu’il possède sa propre liste de client ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. De lui, je ne connais que son emploi du temps officiel, celui de l’agence de mannequin, la vraie, pas celle pour laquelle je travaille. Je crois qu’il a posé dernièrement pour une marque de vêtement et mis à part ses rendez-vous avec Kawamura-san, Haru est devenu très discret sur ses activités professionnelles. J’imagine que le scandale qui a suivi la mort de Mizukawa-san l’a rendu prudent mais l’époque où nous parlions de nos activités mutuelles me manque. Malheureusement être discret est plus prudent et ne rien se raconter, c’est aussi une manière se protéger l’un l’autre.

 

J’ai du mal à me lever ce midi. J’ai pourtant dormi près de dix heures d’affilés mais je n’ai pas l’impression de m’être reposé. La nuit dernière a été intense et j’ai eu un client qui a voulu expérimenter des positions quelque peu acrobatiques si bien que je me suis découvert de nouveaux muscles qui sont désormais particulièrement douloureux. C’est en boitant que je rejoins Haru dans le coin cuisine de notre loft. J’aime notre chez nous et je suis heureux que Kawamura-san nous ait proposé de nous le louer. Cet homme est adorable et je suis d’une certaine manière un peu triste pour lui car Haru est amoureux d’un autre homme. Enfin, c’est la vie… J’imagine que ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Haru dépose une tasse de thé devant moi tout en terminant de cuisiner. J’aime le voir si plein de vie. Chaque fois que ça arrive je me dis qu’il a réussi à décrocher de l’alcool et de la drogue pour de bon. Dans les faits ça ne dure jamais longtemps mais qui sait ? Son mystérieux prince charmant l’aidera peut-être à changer définitivement de vie.

\- Tu as l’air de bonne humeur aujourd’hui.

\- Tu trouves ?

Haru essaie d’avoir l’air détaché mais ça ne marche pas. C’est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire et moi, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que c’est comme ça que j’aime le voir.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas m’en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

Parce qu’en plus il me croit tomber de la dernière pluie en me retournant ma question d’un air innocent ? Bon tant pis s’il ne veut rien me dire. Je finirais par le découvrir tôt ou tard, ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

\- De ton amoureux secret ! Haru !

Il rit un peu nerveusement en prenant cet air si mignon qu’il prend à chaque fois qu’il essaie de se tirer d’une question embarrassante. Et depuis le temps, il y a eu de nombreux précédent si bien que j’ai appris à reconnaitre chaque expression de son visage.  

\- Mon amoureux secret, c’est mon inspiration rien de plus mais si tu ne me crois pas, viens donc jeter un coup d’œil dans mon atelier. Je pourrais te montrer mes derniers travaux.

J’acquiesce et engloutis ma dernière tartine avant de le suivre jusqu'au garage que nous avons transformé dès notre arrivé ici en atelier pour qu’il puisse y entreposer son matériel mais également travailler en toute tranquillité sans que je ne sois incommodé par les odeurs de peinture ou de solvant. De toute façon ni lui ni moi de possédons le permis de conduire. Pour ma part, je n’ai tout simplement pas pris le temps de le passer. Quant à Haru, je crois que ça tient davantage de la phobie. Il panique complètement au contacte d’un volant et ne compte certainement pas apprendre à conduire un jour. De toute façon quand on vit dans une grande capitale, posséder son propre véhicule n’est pas vraiment utile.

Nous pouvons accéder au garage en passant par la cuisine, ce qui est pratique. Immédiatement après être entré, une forte odeur de peinture et de produit chimique m’agressent les narines. Ça sent un peu le renfermé mais Haru ne tarde pas à tout ouvrir pour laisser l’air et la lumière naturelle remplir la pièce. Comme à chaque fois que je pénètre dans son antre, je ne peux m’empêcher de retenir mon souffle. Son atelier a des airs de caverne d’Ali baba version galerie d’art. Il y a des toiles, des dessins, des croquis partout… Si bien que je ne sais pas vraiment où poser les yeux. D’ailleurs il avait raison en disant qu’il était inspiré. Il y a beaucoup de nouveauté.

Haru aime peindre des paysages mais je crois que ce qu’il préfère le plus ce sont les portraits. Chacun d’eux est d’un réalisme saisissant. D’ailleurs je lui serre assez souvent de modèle et je dois dire qu’à chaque fois que je vois le résultat final, je suis impressionné par son talent. Je l’envie également car je ne sais pas faire grand-chose à part vendre mon corps et mes charmes. Lui par contre, il pourrait faire tellement de chose ! Il est si beau, si intelligent, si talentueux… Si bien que parfois j’ai honte de l’avouer mais mon admiration se teinte un peu de jalousie…

J’ouvre au hasard l’un de ses carnets à dessin et tombe immédiatement sur un portrait de moi qui me fait sourire. Le suivant m’est également familier. Il s’agit du docteur Kazuhito, celui qui m’a soigné juste après mon premier viol. C’est un ami de Haru et au fil du temps, je me suis également lié d’amitié avec lui. Les suivants représentent des inconnus, des passants, hommes, femmes, enfants… Haru aime saisir les visages de ceux qu’il croise même un bref instant. Certains me disent quelque chose sans que puisse mettre un nom sur leur visage. Sans doute font-ils parti du voisinage…

\- C’est étrange… Tu ne dessines jamais de portrait de Kawamura-san.

\- Normal. Il n’aime pas ça.

Sa réponse me surprend un peu. Depuis quand Haru demande-t-il la permission aux gens pour les dessiner ? D’un autre côté, Kawamura-san n’est pas n’importe qui même si j’avoue ne pas saisir la nature de leur relation. Au début je les pensais amants mais j’ai l’impression que c’est tout autre chose…

Je repose le carnet pour en prendre un autre. Dans celui-ci, le même visage apparait sur toutes les pages. Il s’agit de l’homme présent sur cette photo que Haru cache dans une boite en fer, au fond de son placard. Le fait qu’il dessine encore cet homme me pousse à penser qu’il ne l’a pas complètement oublié. J’aimerais le questionner à son sujet mais je n’ose pas. J’ai bien trop peur de rouvrir une vieille plaie qui peine déjà à cicatriser. Alors je me contente de l’observer, page après page jusqu’à ce que le visage griffonné au fusain change brusquement pour prendre les traits d’un autre homme que je connais bien…

\- Imai-san… Tu le connais ?

Devant son absence de réponse, je relève les yeux du visage de celui qui figure parmi mes clients préférés, pour les poser sur mon ami qui semble bien pâle.

\- Haru ? Tout va bien ?

Il esquisse un sourire nerveux avant de reculer vers un tabouret en déclarant :

\- Je crois que ce matin je ne supporte pas l’odeur de ma propre peinture. C’est bête non ?

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de lui montrer les portraits qu’il a faits d’Imai-san.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais et qu’il t’avait servi de modèle.

Haru est visiblement très embarrassé mais finit malgré tout par me répondre d’une voix tremblante :

\- C’est un client de la galerie. Kawamura-san en possède une dans le centre et il y expose parfois quelques uns de mes tableaux. C’est là-bas que j’ai croisé cet homme. Je trouvais qu’il avait des traits intéressant alors j’ai essayé de le reproduire de mémoire. Et toi ? Tu… tu le connais ?

\- Oui, c’est un de mes meilleurs clients. Mais dis-moi ! Je ne savais pas que tu exposais tes tableaux ! C’est génial ça ! Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit ? Alors c’est ça que tu fais avec Kawamura-san ? Il t’achète tes toiles ?

\- Parce que pour le moment c’est juste des coups d’essaie. Je ne suis pas encore sous contrat. Je préférais attendre d’avoir quelque chose d’officiel pour t’en parler.

Haru semble toujours aussi nerveux et je commence à me dire que ce n’est pas tant de parler Imai-san qui le rend mal à l’aise mais plutôt le petit secret qu’il partage avec Kawamura-san. Si ça se trouve, c’est encore moi qui me suis fait des films tout seul à m’imaginer qu’il était amoureux. C’est peut-être la perspective de voir son travail enfin reconnu qui lui donne si bonne mine même si là tout de suite, il n’a pas l’air de se sentir bien.

\- Haru ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, viens retournons dans la maison.

Il m’adresse un sourire que je trouve un peu terne et referme tout avant que nous ne passions dans le salon. Comme il a toujours mauvaise mine, je décide de nous préparer du thé. Je crois que ça lui fera le plus grand bien.

\- Dis-moi Kaori… Tu le vois souvent ce type ?

\- Quel type ?

\- Imai-san.

\- Oui. En principe nous nous voyons toutes les semaines. Je l’accompagne dans ses rencontres professionnelles et il me réserve toute une nuit au moins une fois par mois. Enfin, ça c’est la théorie car il a annulé nos deux derniers rendez-vous et j’ignore quand il me recontactera pour en planifier un autre. Pourquoi ?

Haru a l’air soulagé, ce qui m’intrigue surtout qu’habituellement nous ne parlons jamais de nos clients. C’est une règle qu’il nous a lui-même imposé.

\- Haru ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

J’insiste parce que son silence et l’expression de son visage m’inquiètent, si bien que je commence à craindre le pire. Mon ami entrouvre les lèvres puis se ravise lorsque son téléphone portable se met à sonner.

\- Il faut que je réponde.

Il m’adresse un sourire de circonstance puis décroche tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, mettant ainsi fin à notre conversation sur Imai-san. De mon côté, je reprends le fil de ma routine tout en sachant que je ne reverrais sans doute pas Haru avant d’aller travailler.

 

Mon travail est particulièrement prenant en ce moment et même lorsque je ne suis pas avec des clients, je dois veiller à répondre aux messages que m’envoient les membres de mon fanclub VIP. Imai-san en fait parti mais il ne s’est pas connecté sur sa messagerie depuis longtemps. J’imagine qu’il doit être trop occupé avec la gestion de son casino. C’est l’inconvénient de ce genre de client. Plus ils sont riches, moins ils sont fidèles. Ils vont et viennent au grès de leur emploi du temps mais même lorsqu’ils disparaissent pendant plusieurs semaines, ils finissent toujours pas revenir. C’est à chaque fois la même histoire, voilà pourquoi je ne m’inquiète pas plus que ça. Quant au manque à gagner, il n’est pas très flagrant car les rendez-vous qu’Imai-san a pu annuler, ont très vite été comblés par d’autres hommes. Ainsi est la dure loi de l’industrie du sexe. Ici, on ne fait pas de sentiment. Chaque creux est un manque à gagner qu’on rentabilise avec du sexe en ligne ou en préparant de nouvelles photos ou vidéos. Le rythme est intense mais j’ai l’habitude. C’est devenu mon univers et parfois je trouve ça assez déprimant car en dehors de mon métier je n’ai rien. Pas de passion, pas d’ami et encore moins de petit-ami. Quant à Haru, c’est à peine si nous nous croisons en ce moment. Entre mon activité professionnelle qui s’intensifie et le fait qu’il découche régulièrement… Au final, on ne fait que se croiser sans que l’idée qu’il puisse m’éviter, ne m’effleure un seul instant. Après tout, pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? C’est ridicule et puis je n’ai pas vraiment le temps de philosopher sur ça. J’ai bien trop de travail pour ça même si je dois avouer qu’il me manque cruellement.

 

La nuit dernière a été rude et je suis complètement épuisé. Lorsque je pousse la porte du loft, je n’ai qu’une idée en tête : prendre une dernière douche avant de me glisser sous les draps. C’est sans doute ce que j’aurais fait si des pleures n’avaient pas attiré mon attention. Intrigué, je m’approche du canapé et y découvre Haru enveloppé dans un plaid, pleurant à chaude larme. Lorsqu’il relève le visage vers moi et que nos regards se croisent, je sens quelque chose se briser au fond de mon cœur et sans réfléchir, je m’assois à côté de lui et le serre doucement dans mes bras. Il éclate alors en sanglot et semble incapable de m’expliquer ce qu’il lui arrive. Il n’a de toute façon pas besoin de le faire car je me fais une vague idée de ce qui a pu se passer même si moi non plus je ne serais pas capable d’y mettre des mots. Mais peut-être est-ce inutile car quoique nous puissions nous dire, cela ne changera rien au fait qu’il ait le cœur brisé.

Je garde le silence et me contente de le serrer dans mes bras tout en le berçant doucement. J’écoute ses pleures sans le questionner et sans attendre de réponse. Il ne me donne aucune explication et je n’en ai de toute façon pas besoin. Je ne sais pas soigner les chagrins d’amour. Je sais tout juste les reconnaitre et en voyant l’état dans lequel se trouve mon ami, je ne peux que me dire que j’ai eu de la chance de n’être jamais tombé amoureux. Ça semble faire si mal ! Et il n’y a vraisemblablement aucun remède.

Haru s’endort contre moi et je crois que de mon côté je finis par succomber au sommeil. Je ne rêve pas et je ne suis pas certain que ce repos soit très réparateur car j’ai beaucoup de mal à émerger lorsque mon téléphone portable se met à sonner. C’est l’agence. J’y réponds de mauvaise grâce, d’une voix ensommeillée et alors que j’ai encore les yeux fermés. À l’autre bout du fil, le secrétaire du patron m’annonce qu’un gros client un certain Sanada-san que je ne connais pas encore, m’a réservé pour le compte d’un ami. Je lâche malgré moi un soupir et me redresse, constatant par la même occasion qu’Haru n’est plus à mes côtés.

\- Et l’ami de mon client à un nom ?

Je me fige en entendant la réponse et demande au secrétaire de répéter :

\- Sanada-san est celui qui règle mais il vous a réservé pour son ami Imai-san. Apparemment ce dernier figure déjà dans votre liste de client Kaori-san. Alors j’imagine que cela ne devrait pas poser de problème ?

\- Non…

Je suis stupéfait, trop peut-être car je n’ose en dire davantage. Je me contente d’échanger quelques formules de politesse avant de raccrocher. Ce n’est qu’une fois la communication coupée qu’une foule de question se presse dans mon esprit et instinctivement je reporte mon attention sur Haru qui sort de la salle de bain. Il n’a pas l’air d’aller mieux. Son regard semble vide et son visage toujours luisant de larme. Il tient à la main une seringue ainsi que le matériel destiné à ses shoots.

\- J’ai la main qui tremble beaucoup pour arriver à quoi que ce soit. C’est la bulle d’air assuré si tu ne m’aides pas, me dit-il en s’asseyant à côté de moi.

Je lui adresse un regard horrifié en comprenant ce qu’il me demande et en reste d’ailleurs sans voix.

\- Kaori s’il te plait.

Il me tend son matériel avec insistance et sans trop savoir pourquoi je le prends d’une main tremblante. Je n’ai pas envie de faire ça et en même temps je ne me sens pas capable de lui dire non. Alors je me contente de lui obéir, suivant ses instructions comme je peux. Haru renifle mais parvient tant que mal à m’expliquer la marche à suivre. Lorsque je me frotte les yeux, je remarque que moi aussi je pleure mais ça n’a pas l’air de l’arrêter. Il me pousse à continuer et c’est ensemble que nous posons le garrot sur son bras. Je lui injecte ensuite sa drogue dans les veines et le regarde sombrer  dans les méandres de l’inconscience mais surtout de l’héroïne. Bizarrement, il a l’air de moins souffrir mais c’est une bien maigre consolation pour moi qui me sens tellement coupable.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je le couvre avec le plaid puis me dépêche d’aller me préparer. J’ai un client à aller voir et malheureusement je ne peux pas lui poser un lapin. J’attends ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps même si je me sens coupable de laisser Haru comme ça, surtout pour aller rejoindre Imai-san…

En chemin, pour me donner bonne conscience mais aussi et surtout parce que je suis inquiet pour Haru, je décide d’envoyer un message à notre ami médecin. Celui chez qui Haru m’avait emmené juste après mon premier viol. Je ne lui dis pas grand-chose, juste que je suis inquiet pour notre ami commun et que j’ai dû le laisser seul au loft. J’aurais dû lui dire ce qui s’était passé. Je veux dire pour la drogue mais je n’ai pas osé parce que je m’en veux d’avoir cédé à la demande d’Haru. Je n’aurais jamais dû faire ça. C’était stupide et je m’en veux tellement ! Kazuhito me répond qu’il ira voir comment il va juste après son dernier rendez-vous. Je le remercie puis entre l’esprit tranquille au casino.

Comme convenu avec l’agence, je rejoins Sanada-san dans le hall de l’établissement. Je dois dire que la situation est quelque peu inhabituelle, d’autant plus qu’Imai-san est déjà l’un de mes clients. De fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a recours à un intermédiaire mais le mystère sera vite dissipé du moins je l’espère. Sanada-san est un homme très séduisant et très élégant. Malgré le fait que son nom sonne japonais, je lui trouve des traits occidentaux. Sans doute fait-il parti de ses nombreux métis qui peuplent notre capitale désormais ouverte sur le reste du monde ? Qui sait ? Peut-être est-ce aussi dû à sa couleur de cheveux blond, qui à mon avis est aussi naturel que mon rose mais je me garde bien de faire la moindre remarque. Cela serait très impoli.

\- Bonsoir Kaori. Merci d’être venu.

Il se montre poli et avenant. C’est agréable même si j’ai dû mal à me retenir de lui répondre que je suis payé pour ça. Je me contente de le remercier pour son invitation tout en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire. Je lui prends ensuite le bras puis me laisse conduire vers ce que je sais être l’ascenseur privé d’Imai-san. Un employé nous attend justement près des portes métalliques pour nous en donner l’accès. Une fois seuls avec Sanada-san dans la boite métallique montant jusqu’au dernier étage, mon client m’expliquer le pourquoi du comment :

\- Mon ami ne va pas très bien et aurait besoin qu’on lui remonte le moral.

J’acquiesce d’un hochement de la tête sans oser lui demander plus de détail. Je n’en ai de toute façon pas besoin car sur le ton de la confidence, Sanada-san ajoute :

\- Je crois que c’est un chagrin d’amour mais il ne faut surtout pas en parler. Je veux que tu lui remontes le moral. J’ai cru comprendre que tu lui plaisais beaucoup et je suis certain que tu sauras lui faire oublier ce qui le met dans cet état.

J’acquiesce à nouveau même si mon sourire est un peu crispé. Un chagrin d’amour ? Est-ce réellement une coïncidence ? J’aimerais le croire mais je ne suis pas si stupide… Et pourtant, je chasse mes doutes et mes interrogations d’un revers de la main avant d’entrer dans l’appartement privé d’Imai-san. Je suis ici pour travailler pas pour penser. Pex importe la vérité, celle qui compte au final c’est que je suis payé pour apporter du réconfort à l’homme qui semble se morfondre dans le fond de son lit.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sanada-san entre le premier. J’attends son feu vert pour le suivre à l’intérieur de l’appartement situé au dernier étage du casino d’Imai-san. Il me fait patienter un instant dans le salon et j’en profite pour retirer mon manteau que je pose sur le canapé, avec mon sac à main. Le temps qu’il revienne me chercher, j’en profite pour ajuster mon maquillage et me parfumer. Si je dois remonter le moral de mon client, autant être parfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanada-san est de retour. Il a prévenu Imai-san de ma présence. Il ne lui a pas dit grand-chose. Juste qu’il lui avait apporté de quoi remonter un peu son moral. Il ajoute qu’il compte sur moi et me prévient que mon client est d’une humeur massacrante. Avant de partir, il ajoute que j’aurais le droit à un supplément si Imai-san couche avec moi et s’il s’avère être de meilleure humeur demain matin. Je lui réponds que je ferais de mon mieux et c’est le cœur battant à vive allure que je pénètre dans la chambre de mon client.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que je viens ici et pourtant le contexte est différent. Je crois que c’est la raison pour laquelle je suis si nerveux. Imai-san n’a pas réellement souhaité ma présence. C’est son ami qui m’offre à lui. Je ne suis pas non plus un cadeau d’anniversaire. Je suis une sorte de lot de consolation et j’ignore s’il voudra de moi. J’imagine que ça sera à moi de faire naitre le feu du désir en lui. J’espère que je serais à la hauteur. C’est stupide mais je ne peux m’empêcher de me comparer à Haru. Nous n’avons rien en commun et puis il n’y a aucune raison pour que je fasse ça… Sauf qu’il est évident qu’Imai-san et lui partage le même chagrin d’amour… c’est insensé et pourtant, quelle est la probabilité pour que deux personnes de ma connaissance puissent souffrir du même mal sans que cela soit lié ? Je ne sais pas. J’ai toujours été très nul en probabilité et tout ça ne m’aide pas ! Je chasse comme je peux Haru de mon esprit car je ne peux de toute façon rien faire d’autre. Je suis payé une petite fortune pour réconforter Imai-san et je ne le décevrais pas. Il y va de ma réputation.

Je presse la poignée de la porte de la chambre et me glisse à l’intérieur pour y découvrir une pièce à l’éclairage tamisé. L’ambiance à un côté très romantique mais le regard que me lance Imai-san me refroidit complètement. Le brun n’a pas un caractère très facile. Il semble rarement de bonne humeur mais cette nuit, j’ai l’impression que c’est pire que tout. Il est installé nu sous ses draps et fume tout en me fixant. Il n’a pas l’air ravi de me voir mais je ne me laisse pas démonter et le salue poliment en lui expliquant que je suis un cadeau de son ami Sanada-san. Il doit le savoir puisque le blond vient de quitter la chambre mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire alors j’essaie de meubler. Comme il ne répond pas, je lui propose de me mettre à l’aise. Il est déjà au lit alors autant le rejoindre dans une tenue plus appropriée. D’ailleurs peut-être qu’en me voyant m’effeuiller, il se déridera un peu.

\- Laissez-moi me mettre à l’aise. Ensuite je vous rejoindrais et vous aiderais à vous sentir mieux.

Comme il ne dit rien, je prends son silence pour un oui et ouvre doucement mon haut, lui laissant petit à petit entrevoir mon torse pâle et tâché par deux petits tétons roses parfaitement symétriques. J’en suis d’ailleurs assez fier même si ce n’est pas la partie de mon anatomie qui lui plait le plus. Je sais qu’il préfère mes cuisses et il ne sera pas déçu. Je retire mes cuissardes mais garde mes bas ainsi que mon porte jarretelle. Je me débarrasse simplement de ma mini-jupe qui une fois retirée, laisse apparaitre mon string en dentelle. Maintenant que je suis en petite tenue, je vais pouvoir le rejoindre et réchauffer son petit cœur meurtri.

Imai-san ne bouge pas, ne dit rien mais me laisser me glisser sous les draps pour m’installer sur ses cuisses. Je constate alors qu’il commence à bander. Je suis soulagé. Son corps réagit au mien, c’est un bon début. Il n’a plus qu’à se laisser aller et pour l’y aider, je prends sa main libre et la pose sur ma cuisse avant de me pencher vers son oreille :

\- Vous m’avez manqué Imai-san.

J’y glisse ma langue alors que je commence à caresser son sexe légèrement tendu. Je le sens bouger et en tournant la tête, je constate qu’il a tendu le bras pour écraser son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet. Une fois sa main à nouveau libre, il la pose d’abord sur mes fesses qu’il caresse doucement avant de la glisser dans mes cheveux. Il les tire légèrement pour m’obliger à écarter mon visage du sien et me dit d’un ton sec :

\- Dépêche-toi de me sucer.

Je souris à son ordre et acquiesce avant de disparaitre sous les draps. Ce n’est pas exactement le genre de retrouvaille que j’espérais mais ce n’est pas grave. Puisqu’il accepte de coucher avec moi, je ferais en sorte de lui faire passer une agréable nuit. En plus j’ai l’avantage de savoir ce qu’il aime au lit et je sais que mes lèvres ainsi que ma langue ont toujours su lui donner satisfaction. Il n’y a qu’à voir comment son sexe se tend dans ma bouche. Même s’il n’est pas d’humeur, sa bite l’est et réagit à chacune de mes stimulations. Lui aussi aime ça puisqu’il glisse une main dans mes cheveux pour rythmer par moment mes mouvements. Ça lui fait du bien et il aurait tort de s’en priver. Rien de tel qu’un orgasme pour oublier ses petits tracas, d’ailleurs je ne tarde pas à sentir le goût du sperme dans ma bouche et puisque je suis à lui toute la nuit, je décide d’aller au bout des choses pour cette mise en bouche, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot. Après tout, j’ai toute la nuit pour me faire sauter. Là, je veux d’abord le dérider et le mettre en meilleur condition pour le reste de la soirée. Et pour ça, rien ne vaut de jouir un bon coup.

Imai-san finit par éjaculer dans ma bouche, grognant quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre au moment de jouir mais ça n’a aucune importante. Je me contente de relever la tête en souriant et avale sous ses yeux sa semence. En m’essuyant le coin des lèvres, j’ajoute :

\- Elle était bonne et elle m’avait également manqué.

Je crois qu’il se sent flatté et que ça lui fait du bien. Tant mieux. Rien ne vaut de jouir pour retrouver sa bonne humeur même si je me doute que je ne parviendrais pas à chasser complètement son chagrin d’amour après une seule fellation mais je me dis que c’est un bon début. Je me redresse complètement et m’installe davantage sur ses cuisses, remarquant alors qu’il continue de bander. J’ai l’impression qu’il a encore besoin d’être soulagé. Il faut dire que son visage aussi à l’air toujours un peu tendu. Je lui masse doucement les tempes puis lui dis :

\- Laissez-moi vous détendre Imai-san.

Il m’attrape sans ménagement le poignet puis me demande un peu sèchement :

\- Tu t’es préparé avant de venir ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas…

Sans un mot de plus, il me repousse avant de m’ordonner de me mettre à quatre pattes. Je lui obéis docilement tout en gardant mon sourire. Je suis là pour l’aider à aller mieux et si pour cela il doit me baiser et bien… c’est mon métier d’écarter les cuisses pour qu’il prenne son pied. Et puis j’ai toujours aimé me retrouver dans ses draps même s’il s’avère être un amant un peu rude. Ce soir c’est encore plus vrai car après avoir décalé la ficelle de mon string, il lubrifie sa bite puis la presse immédiatement contre mon anus. Il a l’air particulièrement pressé mais je ne vais pas m’en plaindre car même s’il force un peu le passage, il veille à ne pas me faire trop mal. Même dans ces moments-là, Imai-san n’est pas dénué de scrupules. C’est aussi ce que j’aime chez lui. Il pourrait se contenter de prendre ce qu’il a payé mais il fait quand même attention à ne pas trop m’abimer.

Je pousse un long gémissement lorsqu’il passe l’anneau de chair et qu’il s’enfonce lentement mais sûrement en moi. Ce que j’aime aussi dans nos relations, c’est qu’elles sont sans aucun doute les seules à n’être jamais protégée. C’est son petit privilège. Il paie cher pour ça et ce soir, Sanada-san a payé ce qu’il faut pour que son ami puisse me baiser sans capote. Il doit bien connaitre ses goûts et par chance, je les partage. Au final, c’est un peu comme si nous étions amants et pas juste un client et sa pute.

Je crispe mes doigts sur les draps et lui murmure que j’aime sentir sa bite entre mes fesses. Je devine son petit sourire notamment lorsqu’il me plaque le visage contre le matelas pour me dire de me taire. Il n’est pas d’humeur mais son excès d’autorité m’excite et c’est avec plaisir que je reçois ses premiers coups de bite. C’est bon et je dois mordre les draps pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Imai-san s’en donne à cœur joie et l’angle de pénétration est excellent. Il a une bonne prise et maitrise parfaitement le rythme de ses va et vient si bien que je ne tarde pas à jouir, répandant ma propre semence sur ses draps. Mes jambes tremblent légèrement mais mon client n’a pas terminé et me laisse encore profiter de sa queue jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne en moi. Je frétille tout en soupirant d’aise lorsque je reçois son foutre après un dernier coup de reins bien placé et particulière vigoureux. Imai-san malaxe énergiquement mes fesses mais également mes cuisses contre lesquelles il finit par frotter son sexe après s’être retiré. Je souris en sentant l’humidité de son sperme contre ma peau puis me retourne lorsqu’il me libère de son étreinte. Il a l’air moins tendu et crispé. Son humeur semble un peu meilleure mais je ne pense pas que le faire jouir par deux fois ait réellement apaisé son cœur. J’imagine qu’il en faudra plus mais il n’est pas disposé à recommencer, du moins immédiatement. Peut-être plus tard dans la nuit ? Après tout il est encore tôt et nous avons de nombreuses heures devant nous.

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ?

Il ne me répond pas. Il se contente de coincer mon menton entre son pouce et son index avant de m’embrasser avec une violence qui ne me déplait pas. Il y a tellement de fougue pour ne pas dire de passion dans notre échange, que je me sens à nouveau excité. J’ai envie que ce moment dure pour toujours et je crois que lui aussi car je sens son entrejambe se frotter contre mes cuisses. J’avais peur qu’il ne me touche pas mais en réalité c’est tout le contraire. Il me baise toute la nuit, me prenant dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, me laissant peu de répit mais je ne m’en plains pas. J’aime le sentir contre moi. J’aime faire l’amour avec lui. D’ailleurs je me rends compte qu’il est sans doute un peu plus qu’un client pour moi. Il est d’une certaine manière mon idéal en terme d’homme. Jeune, riche, beau… C’est un bon amant et avec lui j’aurais un avenir tout tracé. Il est le genre de client sur lequel il faut mettre son grappin pour pouvoir changer de vie et cette nuit, c’est peut-être une chance pour moi d’être plus de que sa putain préférée. En le réconfortant et en l’aidant à réparer son petit cœur blessé, je pourrais peut-être m’y faire une place. C’est mal et pourtant j’ai envie du profiter de cette chance unique. Alors lorsque je sens que c’est le bon moment, c'est-à-dire un peu avant l’aube, donc tout juste une petite heure avant que je ne doive m’en aller, je lui murmure dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Si vous me le demandez, je resterais aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

Ma voix tremble légèrement et j’ai le cœur qui bat vite. J’ai également un peu mal à l’estomac et ça ne s’arrange pas à mesure que les secondes s’écoulent sans que je n’obtienne de réponse. Tout ce qu’il fait, c’est me fixer en silence. Je le vois faire à travers l’obscurité et alors que je m’apprêtais à m’excuser pour mon audace, je sens sa main se poser sur ma cuisse et l’agripper avec force.

\- C’est entendu, tu peux rester.

Un sourire éclaire alors mon visage et sans vraiment réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras pour le serrer avec force et tendresse. Je le sens se crisper sous mon élan d’affection avant qu’il ne me repousse un peu brutalement en me disant :

\- Laisse-moi dormir maintenant. Je dois reprendre des forces.

Je m’excuse et acquiesce avant de m’étendre à ses côtés avec ce large sourire imprimé sur mes lèvres. Je suis heureux même si j’aurais préféré dormir dans ses bras mais il n’est pas très tactile en dehors du sexe. Comme je commence à le connaitre, je ne m’en formalise pas et préfère me concentrer sur les choses positives qui m’arrivent. Après tout c’est l’occasion rêvé de changer de vie.   D’ailleurs c’est en pensant à notre futur que je m’endors quelques instants plus tard pour ne me réveiller que tard dans la matinée.

 

Imai-san n’est pas du matin, c’est même un très gros dormeur mais ce n’est pas plus mal. Cela me permet de me glisser en dehors du lit pour me rafraichir mais surtout me refaire une beauté. Je n’ai pas pensé à emmener avec moi une tenue de rechange mais ce n’est pas grave, pour ce que je nous ai prévu pour son réveil, être nu est parfait.

Alors que je sors de la salle de bain en peignoir, je tombe nez à nez avec Sanada-san. Surpris, je sursaute et me retiens de justesse de pousser un petit cri qui aurait sans aucune doute alerté mon amant. Je souris à cette idée. C’est comme ça que j’ai envie de le voir puisque ce n’est pas lui qui m’a payé cette nuit mais l’homme qui me fait face.

\- Vous m’avez fait peur Sanada-san.

\- On dirait que tu as bien travaillé.

La porte de la chambre est entrouverte et d’où il se tient, il peut sans aucun doute voir Imai-san encore endormi dans le lit.

\- J’ai fait de mon mieux. J’attends encore un peu pour le réveiller.

\- C’est bien. Continue comme ça. C’est moi qui paierais. Je veux qu’il oublie ce qui le rend si triste et qu’il passe à autre chose.

Il pose une enveloppe sur la table. J’imagine que c’est mon supplément pour avoir réussi à me glisser avec succès dans son lit. J’attends qu’il s’en aille puis la récupère et l’entrouvre. La somme est coquette et je ne cracherais certainement pas dessus. Je la range immédiatement dans mon sac à main puis retire mon peignoir et me glisse nu contre Imai-san. Il grogne mais ne semble pas mécontent que je m’occupe de son érection matinale avec ma bouche alors qu’il est encore à moitié endormi. Il glisse cependant sa main sous le drap et crispe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, accompagnant mes mouvements et les guidant parfois. Je suis un professionnel du sexe, autant dire que je suis expert en fellation et que je sais comme faire jouir un homme rien qu’avec mes lèvres et ma langue mais ce n’est pas comme ça que j’ai envie de le faire venir. D’ailleurs en commençant à sentir le goût du sperme dans ma bouche, je mets fin à sa gâterie et me redresse. Il grogne de mécontentement mais les quelques mots que je lui murmure dans le creux de l’oreille l’apaisent mais surtout le rassurer sur ce qui va suivre. Ce que je lui réserve sera bien plus agréable et je crois qu’il est conquis par cette idée car ses mains se posent presque automatiquement sur mes cuisses alors que je m’installe en amazone sur lui. D’ailleurs je ne tarde pas à m’empaler sur sa bite, l’enfonçant profondément en moi avant de commencer à bouger et nous donner du plaisir à tout les deux. C’est dans ce genre de moment que j’apprécie tout particulièrement mon travail même si à cet instant je ne me considère pas en activité. Je lui fais simplement l’amour en espérant lui montrer que je peux combler ce vide qu’il peut ressentir au plus profond de son cœur.

J’ignore si j’y suis arrivé. J’imagine qu’il me faudra du temps pour parvenir à mes fins. Imai-san n’est pas un homme facile à approcher mais j’ai au moins l’avantage de lui plaire physiquement et sexuellement. Je suis sa putain préférée, une valeur sûre et même si notre nuit se termine un peu trop vite à mon goût je sais que nous allons très vite nous revoir. Et puis j’ai pu jouer les prolongations jusqu’en milieu de journée. Ensuite, il devait reprendre son travail et moi j’ai été obligé de m’en aller cependant je lui ai murmuré avant que nous ne soyons obligé de nous quitter :

\- Appelez-moi quand vous aurez un moment et je reviendrais vous réconforter. 

Il n’a pas répondu mais j’ai vu à son regard qu’il le ferait. C’est donc d’un pas léger que je rentre chez moi, comblé par ma nuit même si je dois avouer que je suis lessivé. J’ai pourtant bien dormi mais le sexe, ce n’est pas de tout repos même si chaque moment pensé avec cet homme était délicieux. Je pense même être amoureux. Enfin je crois. Je ne l’ai jamais été auparavant alors c’est difficile de savoir si c’est vraiment le cas…

 

De retour à la maison, je redescends de mon nuage et reviens à la dure réalité. Je réalise alors que j’ai complètement oublié Haru au point que la culpabilité me noue douloureusement les entrailles.

\- Haru ? Haru !

Aucune réponse. Ma voix raisonne presque désespérément dans notre loft vide. Haru n’est pas là et ce qui était de la culpabilité se transforme bientôt en inquiétude pour ne pas dire en angoisse.

\- Haru !

Je continue de l’appeler et le cherche dans toutes les pièces de la maison sans parvenir à lui mettre la main dessus. Il n’est pas dans sa chambre, ni dans le garage et encore moins dans le jardin. Il n’est tout simplement plus là.

Je m’assois lourdement dans le canapé, prêt à fondre en larme lorsque je réalise soudain que j’ai oublié d’allumer mon téléphone portable. Je le sors nerveusement de mon petit sac à main et manque de le laisser tomber par terre, lui mais également tout son contenu dont les fameux billets de Sanada-san mais là toute de suite ça m’est égale. Tout ce qui m’intéresse c’est d’avoir des nouvelles de mon ami et à mon grand soulagement c’est un message laissé par Kazuhito sur mon répondeur qui m’en donne. Haru est avec lui et notre cher docteur me demande de ne pas m’en faire. Il ne me donne pas plus d’information mais cela suffit à me soulager du poids que j’avais sur les épaules. Kazuhito s’occupe de tout alors je peux lui faire confiance pour ce qui est de prendre soin de Haru mais également l’aider à surmonter l’épreuve qu’il traverse. Après tout, je les ai toujours trouvé très proches alors ce serait peut-être l’occasion pour eux de se découvrir autrement ? L’idée me réconforte mais surtout m’aide à vaincre cette culpabilité naissante qui me noue douloureusement les entrailles et qui refuse de s’en aller. Imaginer que mon ami se réconforte dans les bras de ce beau docteur me conforte dans ma décision de séduire et de conquérir Imai-san. Et puis quelle certitude ai-je qu’ils étaient ensemble ? Aucune. L’un comme l’autre ne se sont jamais confié à moi et je ne passerais pas à côté d’une telle occasion à cause d’un cas de conscience fondé sur quelques doutes.

 

Je passe le reste de ma journée à rêver dans ma baignoire, dans mon canapé et dans mon lit. Ce jour de repos, j’aurais préféré le passer avec Imai-san mais il ne faut pas que je me fasse d’illusion, tout ne se passera pas comme je l’espère. Je vais d’ailleurs devoir me montrer patient et raisonnable. Je suis également inquiet pour Haru bien que j’essaie de penser à lui le moins possible. En effet chaque fois que cela arrive, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir mal mais surtout coupable alors  que je n’ai rien à me reprocher. J’ai même tout fait pour l’aider. Et même si je n’ai aucune nouvelle de lui je sais que Kazuhito est avec lui et qu’il s’en occupe. Il est médecin et ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Alors je ne devrais pas trop m’en faire.

 

C’est une sonnerie inhabituelle qui me réveille presqu’en sursaut et il me faut un peu de temps avant de réaliser que c’est la sonnette de notre porte d’entrée. Surpris, j’enfile une robe de chambre et me précipite vers le hall tout en me demandant qui ose venir me déranger si tôt le matin. Je pense alors à Haru qui aurait peut-être oublié ses clés et mon estomac se noue alors qu’une foule de sentiments contradictoires traversent mon esprit. J’ai envie que ça soit lui. J’ai envie de le revoir mais j’ai également peur de croiser son regard. Je lui en veux également car c’est un peu à cause de lui si je n’ai pas l’esprit complètement tranquille et que je n’ose pas faire tout ce qu’il faut pour conquérir Imai-san…

J’ai l’estomac noué et ma main tremble alors que je la pose avec hésitation sur la poignée de la porte. Je la presse et alors que je m’attendais à me retrouver face à Haru, je tombe nez à nez avec  un jeune homme que je ne connais pas. Il pose également un regard surpris sur moi. Apparemment je n’étais pas celui qu’il s’attendait à trouver ici. Il parait même embarrassé et esquisse un sourire timide que je trouve adorable. D’ailleurs j’ai un peu honte de l’avouer mais je fonds complètement devant ce beau gosse avant de réaliser que ce n’est ni le moment ni la tenue appropriée pour ce genre de chose.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me suis peut-être trompé, me dit-il avec un fort accent que je reconnais comme étant russe.

Il n’en a pourtant pas l’air malgré ses cheveux blonds pour ne pas dire blancs mais j’imagine qu’ils sont aussi naturels que les miens. Ses yeux sont bridés mais les traits de son visage ont quelque chose d’occidentale. Il doit donc être métis et je me demande ce qu’il peut bien faire ici. Il tient un morceau de papier qu’il me tend en me disant qu’il doit se rendre à cette adresse. C’est la mienne mais ce n’est pas moi qu’il est venu voir alors cela ne peut qu’être Haru. Malgré moi je ne peux m’empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie naitre au fond de mon cœur. Je ne devrais pas et pourtant une fois de plus il n’y en a que pour lui.

\- C’est bien ici, c’est Haru que vous venez voir ?

Quelque chose brille dans le fond de son regard et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens comme hypnotisé par ses yeux si claires, si beau, si…

\- Il est ici ?

Je lui fais un non de la tête et remarque une profonde déception se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Tant pis. C’est de ma faute, je n’aurais pas dû passer à l’improviste. Dîtes-lui simplement que son cousin Setsuna est rentré de Russie.

Il sort alors une carte de visite de la poche de son jeans et me la tend en me disant :

\- Je loge dans cet hôtel. Je n’ai pas encore de numéro de téléphone mais j’y suis tous les soirs. Je viens d’arriver et je ne connais personne à part lui. Alors j’évite de sortir la nuit pour ne pas me perdre.

Je récupère la carte de visite et lorsque mes doigts frôlent les siens, je sens mon estomac se nouer d’une manière étrange alors que mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.

\- Je… je m’appelle Kaori. Je suis son colocataire. Je le lui dirais.

\- Je suis ravis de vous connaitre Kaori, me dit-il en tendant la main vers moi.

J’hésite puis y glisse la mienne pour que nous puissions échanger une poignée de main qui me chamboule complètement. Ce n’est pas très japonais comme salutation. D’ailleurs les hommes ne me traitent pas de cette manière d’habitude et ne me regardent pas non plus comme il le fait. Il ne me déshabille pas du regard, il me fixe plutôt droit dans les yeux. C’est déstabilisant mais pas désagréable.

\- Vous êtes la première vraie personne que je rencontre en dehors des employés de l’hôtel.

J’hésite puis lui demande de patienter un instant. J’attrape en vitesse un post-it qui traine à côté du téléphone fixe et y griffonne mon numéro avant de revenir vers lui avec :

\- C’est mon numéro au cas où…

J’ai le cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine et les joues en feu. C’est la première fois que je donne spontanément mon numéro à un homme et celui-ci est un parfait inconnu même si pour me donner bonne conscience je ne cesse de me répéter que c’est le cousin de Haru et que c’est par gentillesse que je fais ça.

\- Merci Kaori et à bientôt.

Il range mon numéro dans son portefeuille, me sourit puis s’en va. Je reste dans l’encadrement de la porte à le regarde disparaitre au coin de la rue avant de pousser un profond soupir.


	6. Chapter 6

C’est la première fois qu’Imai-san m’emmène chez lui. D’habitude nous couchons dans son appartement situé au dernier étage de son casino, si bien que j’avais fini par croire que c’était là qu’il vivait mais il n’en est rien. Il habite en réalité dans un magnifique loft à une dizaine de minutes en voiture de son établissement de jeu. L’endroit est chic et la décoration sobre. Je suis charmé et l’espace d’un instant je me vois parfaitement vivre ici. Après tout, je vis déjà dans un loft mais il n’a rien à voir avec le sien. La différence est flagrante aussi bien dans la taille mais également dans le luxe et j’imagine que chaque meuble et chaque objet doit coûter une petite fortune. Dans tous les cas tout est très beau et je suis complètement sous le charme, aussi bien du lieu que de l’homme qui en est le propriétaire.

Nous venons à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte qu’Imai-san commence à se déshabiller. Il n’aime pas particulièrement être vêtu et j’ai remarqué que dès qu’il le peut, il se débarrasse de l’intégralité de ses vêtements. C’est une manie que je trouve amusante. D’ailleurs je n’hésite pas à laisser mon regard courir sur son corps. Il est bien fait et il me plait beaucoup. En y pensant, je n’ai pas beaucoup de client aussi attrayant alors j’en profite lorsque je suis avec lui surtout que nous avons repris nos anciennes habitudes. Quant à son chagrin d’amour, je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il s’en soit complètement remis mais j’imagine que ce genre de chose prend du temps.

Imai-san traverse le salon tout en allumant une cigarette. Il est pratiquement nu lorsqu’il s’installe sur le canapé. De mon côté je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire car il s’est mis à consulter ses messages sur son téléphone portable mais j’imagine qu’il s’attend à ce que je le rejoigne.

Alors que je retire mes bottes, je sursaute en sentant quelque chose m’attaquer les pieds. Je basse les yeux et découvre un chaton au regard mauvais qui file se cacher sous un meuble en grognant. En voilà un qui ressemble à son maitre et l’idée me fait sourire. Je termine de me déchausser puis me penche pour l’observer.

\- Faites attention, elle est parfois méchante.

Je sursaute à nouveau et me relève d’un bond avant de poser mon regard sur un jeune homme que je n’avais pas entendu s’approcher de moi. Il doit avoir à peu près mon âge et à les cheveux décolorés en blond. Il est très beau et ses traits sont fins, ce qui lui donne un côté très androgyne qu’il rehausse subtilement avec son maquillage. Il s’essuie les mains sur son tablier puis le détache de sa fine taille.

\- Bonsoir Imai-san. Avez-vous déjà diné ?

\- Oui, on va pouvoir passer au dessert, répond-il distraitement.

Je les interroge l’un et l’autre du regard sans vraiment comprendre jusqu’à ce que le blond ne se tourne vers moi pour se présenter :

\- Je suis Tenshi. L’homme à tout faire d’Imai-san. Je m’occupe principalement de ses besoins ici. 

J’acquiesce sans comprendre la signification de son sourire. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il me demande de le suivre jusqu’à la chambre que je comprends soudain pourquoi il a appuyé sur l’expression « homme à tout faire ».

\- Vous êtes un professionnel, j’imagine que vous avez déjà fait ça, me dit-il alors que nous arrivons dans la chambre à l’éclairage tamisé.

Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre à quoi il fait allusion mais cela n’a pas vraiment d’importance. J’en ai tellement vu dans mon métier que plus rien ne me fait peur surtout si c’est avec Imai-san. Je sais qu’avec lui toutes nos nuits sont délicieuses même si j’ai l’impression que ce soir il souhaite y introduire une troisième personne.

Imai-san ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre. Il a terminé sa cigarette et la perspective d’un plan à trois semble l’exciter. Puisqu’il est nu, nous ne pouvons que le constater. Je suis flatté même si j’avoue que pour ma première nuit chez lui, j’aurais préféré un tête à tête.

\- J’imagine que vous avez déjà fait connaissance ? Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Tenshi acquiesce et de mon côté je me contente de sourire. Je suis contrarié mais il ne doit pas s’en rendre compte. Après tout, je suis payé pour son plaisir pas pour le mien et s’il a envie d’un plan à trois alors je me dois de le satisfaire. Je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas jaloux et qu’avec moi, tout est plus simple. Je dois également faire abstraction du fait que Tenshi est un rival. Pour l’heure il doit être un amant puisque telle est la volonté d’Imai-san. Ce dernier s’appuie contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre et nous fait comprendre qu’il est temps de commencer. Tenshi se tourne vers moi et m’adresse un sourire presque timide avant de me murmurer :

\- Je n’ai pas l’habitude de faire ce genre de chose.

\- Moi si alors détends-toi.

Je préfère le tutoyer pour le mettre à l’aise. Après tout nous allons coucher ensemble alors il est inutile d’en faire des tonnes. Il n’y a qu’Imai-san que je continue de vouvoyer pour la simple raison qu’il aime ça. Je crois que ça flatte son égo et que ça l’excite. Je me rapproche de Tenshi et bientôt nos lèvres se rencontrent, d’abord timidement puis avec plus d’audace. Malgré mon jeune âge j’ai beaucoup d’expérience alors je prends les choses en main et commence à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Je sens sa peau trembler sous mes doigts et ses mains chercher le bord de mes vêtements. Je porte des habits compliqués et à l’aveugle il a du mal à me le retirer. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’Imai-san finit par nous rejoindre. Je le sens dans mon dos et je dois dire que sa présence me réchauffe le cœur mais éveil également mon excitation. J’ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée et je suis bien content de sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou et ses mains sur mon corps. C’est lui qui ouvre mon haut tout en déposant mille et un baisers sur mes épaules. Je frémis en sentant son souffle mais également ses lèvres et sa langue. De mon côté j’embrasse toujours Tenshi dont la chemise a glissé sur le sol. Nous rompons notre échange buccal pour reprendre notre souffle et j’en profite pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Imai-san de son côté capture ses lèvres avant de s’occuper des miennes. C’est une drôle de sensation que de me retrouver entre eux mais ce n’est pas désagréable. Tenshi ouvre la fermeture éclaire de ma jupe mais c’est Imai-san qui la fait glisser le long de mes jambes. Je frissonne en sentant ses mains sur mon corps et plus encore lorsqu’il me demande de m’allonger dans le lit. Tenshi s’écarte et le temps que je m’exécute, il en profite pour embrasser son patron. Ce dernier lui murmure quelque chose dans le creux de l’oreille et le blond acquiesce avant de venir s’étendre à mes côtés. Il soude peu après ses lèvres aux miennes alors qu’Imai-san s’installe entre mes cuisses que j’écarte généreusement, excité en imaginant ce qui va suivre. C’est la main de Tenshi qui se referme sur mon sexe alors que sa langue explore toujours ma bouche. Je l’imite en glissant également mes doigts dans son string et c’est en douceur que nous commençons à nous masturber mutuellement sous le regard d’Imai-san. Ce dernier se penche vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres contre mes cuisses avant de commencer à les marquer. Je gémis sous ses caresses et morsures. C’est agréable et je ne suis pas le seul à en profiter car il inflige le même traitement à Tenshi. Je crois que cette nuit, Imai-san s’offre un gros fantasme mais son fétichisme des cuisses n’est plus un secret pour moi. Il pousse simplement le vice un peu plus loin que d’habitude en profitant des deux paires qu’il a sa disposition. D’ailleurs du coin de l’œil, je remarque qu’il se masturbe en même temps. Il finit par frotter son sexe tendu contre nous avant de m’ordonner de venir le sucer. Comme il se tient à genoux sur le lit, je dois me mettre à quatre pattes pour effectuer ma fellation. Il ordonne alors à Tenshi de me préparer et je dois avouer que j’ai bien du mal à m’appliquer lorsque je commence à sentir les doigts du blond en moi. En relevant les yeux, je remarque que tout en me préparant, Tenshi s’est penché vers son patron pour l’embrasser. Une fois qu’il estime que mon temps de préparation est suffisant, Imai-san m’ordonne de me retourner. Tout en restant à quatre pattes, je lui offre mon postérieur et me retrouve dans le même temps nez à nez avec l’érection de Tenshi. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un dessin ni qu’on me le dise pour savoir ce que j’ai à faire. Avant même qu’Imai-san ne m’empale, je glisse mes lèvres autour du sexe tendu du blond qui pousse un petit gémissement. Imai-san presse de son côté son érection contre mon intimité et ne tarde pas à forcer le passage. C’est agréable mais la bite que j’ai dans la bouche m’empêche de gémir correctement. Heureusement je suis un professionnel et j’arrive parfaitement à caler le rythme de ma fellation aux coups de reins d’Imai-san, donnant ainsi autant de plaisir que j’en reçois. Je dois même dire que c’est une situation particulièrement excitante si bien que je ne tarde pas à jouir alors que je reçois le foutre de Tenshi dans la bouche. Ce dernier me tire légèrement les cheveux en venant tout en poussant un petit gémissement aigu qui semble exciter un peu plus Imai-san dont les coups de reins deviennent plus vigoureux. Pourtant il ne jouit pas en moi. Il finit par se retirer et me laisse retomber sur le matelas, un peu essoufflé. Il en profite alors pour embrasser Tenshi avant de me lui demander de s’allonger. Il le prépare lui-même puis le pénètre dans la foulé et le baise sous mes yeux encore embrumé par le plaisir qu’il m’a donné. Je me rapproche d’eux et capture doucement les lèvres du blond qui profite de notre échange pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir. Imai-san ne jouit pas non plus en lui. Il préfère se répandre sur nos cuisses contre lesquels il se frotte longuement après être venu. De mon côté, j’embrasse une dernière fois Tenshi avant de laisser Imai-san s’étendre entre nous. Il semble comblé et c’est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

 

Le lendemain matin, c’est Tenshi qui se lève le premier pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je ne tarde pas moi non plus à me glisser hors de la chambre pour le rejoindre à la cuisine. Je lui demande s’il veut de l’aide mais il me répond que non et que c’est son rôle de préparer le petit-déjeuner de son patron. Malgré moi, je ne peux m’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. J’en viens même à me demander si ce n’est pas lui l’origine du chagrin d’amour d’Imai-san. Après tout, ils ont l’air très proche même si dans ce scénario tout ne colle pas.

Alors que je me hisse sur un tabouret, j’entends du bruit venant de l’autre pièce. Tenshi se retourne et adresse un regard surpris à son patron qui entre en grognant dans la cuisine :

\- Je n’ai pas le temps de déjeuner. Il y a une urgence au casino.

Il attrape le mug que le blond lui tend et l’avale en vitesse avant de repartir comme il est venu. J’entends du bruit dans l’autre pièce puis bientôt la porte d’entrée claquer. Tenshi pousse alors un profond soupir. Il est visiblement déçu ce que je peux comprendre en voyant tout ce qu’il avait cuisiné pour Imai-san.

\- Tu restes manger ou bien tu t’en vas toi aussi ? Me demande-t-il en posant ce qu’il a cuisiné sur la table.

\- J’ai le temps de déjeuner.

Il semble content ce que je peux comprendre. Il s’est donné du mal pour nous préparer tout ça et le moins que je puisse faire est de goûter à sa cuisine. D’ailleurs elle est excellente ! Je ne manque pas de le lui dire et ça à l’air de lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu travailles pour Imai-san depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui. Mes parents travaillaient pour son père alors c’est normal que je sois à son service. Et toi, tu fais ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques années mais c’est la première fois qu’il m’emmène ici.

\- Vous vous voyez souvent alors.

J’ai l’impression de sentir une pointe de jalousie dans le son de voix et je n’en suis pas mécontent. Après tout, je suis moi aussi un rival de taille.

\- C’est rare qu’il emmène quelqu’un ici, me confie-t-il en lâchant un soupir. Mis à part Sanada-san… Et puis il y avait cet autre type. Je ne l’aimais pas. Je n’aimais pas ce qu’il avait fait d’Imai-san. On aurait dit qu’il l’avait ensorcelé. Je n’arrivais plus à le reconnaitre…

Je sens alors mon estomac se nouer en comprenant à qui il fait référence. Il s’agit de celui qui est à l’origine du chagrin d’amour d’Imai-san et j’y vois l’opportunité d’être fixé sur son identité. Au plus profond de moi, je prie et j’espère qu’il ne s’agit pas d’Haru. Tout serait tellement plus simple si ce n’était pas lui.

\- Mais c’est fini entre eux et j’en suis bien content, déclare Tenshi.

J’esquisse un sourire de circonstance tout en me demandant quoi répondre à ça. Je n’ai finalement pas besoin de le faire car il ajoute :

\- Je dois te dire que j’avais un peu peur lorsqu’il m’a parlé de toi mais je suis content de constater que tu n’es pas comme l’autre. Tu ressembles davantage à son type d’homme. Androgyne et docile.

Il remet une mèche derrière mon oreille avant de se lever pour débarrasser son assiette qu’il a à peine touché.

\- Et l’autre type ? Il était comment ?

\- Très masculin et particulièrement arrogant. Il n’était pas fait pour Imai-san. Enfin, je parle trop. Excuse-moi. Oublie ce que je viens de dire et ne le répète pas à mon patron. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il croit que je parle derrière son dos.

\- Ne t’en fait pas, ça sera  notre petit secret.

Il semble rassuré et j’ai même le droit à un sourire auquel je réponds volontiers. Au-delà du fait que nous soyons rivaux puisque nous convoitons le même homme, je dois admettre que Tenshi a l’air gentil et que coucher avec lui a été très agréable. J’ai connu des plans à trois particulièrement éprouvant mais celui-ci sera sans doute mon préféré et c’est volontiers que je recommencerais si cela peut faire plaisir à Imai-san. D’ailleurs la prochaine fois nous aurons peut-être l’occasion de jouer les prolongations dans la matinée.

Je termine de manger puis le remercie avant de m’en aller. Imai-san n’est plus là et je n’ai de fait plus rien à faire ici. Sur le chemin du retour, je repense beaucoup à ce jeune homme que je viens de rencontrer. D’une certaine manière Tenshi et moi nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Nous ne sommes pas seulement androgynes, nous sommes dociles et dévoué envers un homme qui nous apprécie aussi bien pour notre physique que pour notre compagnie. Mais de là à parler d’amour, je comprends à présent qu’un long chemin m’attend avant que je ne parvienne à atteindre son cœur. De plus je ne suis pas le seul à le convoiter et à faire parti de sa vie.

 

Je suis un peu fatigué et je ne suis pas mécontent d’enfin rentrer chez moi. Je n’ai pas de rendez-vous avant cette nuit alors je vais pouvoir me reposer. J’ai bien quelques messages à écrire et photos érotiques à prendre mais je les ferais depuis le fond de mon lit. C’est sans doute l’un des rares avantages de mon activité. Ma chambre à coucher est aussi mon bureau tout en étant l’objet des fantasmes de mes clients. D’ailleurs avant de maquiller mes bleus aux cuisses, je penserais à envoyer une photo à Imai-san pour lui montrer le fruit de son travail. Je suis certain que cela éveillera chez lui de délicieux souvenirs. Je le ferais peut-être en prenant un bain moussant. Cette idée me donne le courage d’effacer les quelques mètres qui me séparent de ma porte d’entrée. Cette dernière n’est pas fermée à clé ce qui me surprend et m’inquiète car je veille toujours à la verrouiller à double tour surtout lorsque je sais que je serais absent toute une nuit. D’un autre côté, j’ai été particulièrement distrait ces derniers temps alors il est possible que…

Je me fige sur le pas de la porte, incapable de faire un pas de plus en découvrant le spectacle qui s’offre à moi dans le salon. Pas de cambrioleur, pas de mauvaise surprise. Seulement Haru installé sur le canapé avec un livre et bébé chat endormi contre lui. Une douce musique flotte dans la pièce et des croquis sont éparpillés sur la table basse près de lui. C’est un peu comme s’il n’avait jamais disparu et que tout était revenu comme il y a plusieurs semaines, avant son chagrin d’amour. Lorsque mon regard se pose sur ce magnifique tableau, je sens mes larmes couler d’elles-mêmes le long de mes joues alors qu’un sanglot me noue la gorge. Je reste un instant dans l’encadrement de la porte sans savoir quoi faire ni dire et encore moins si tout ceci est bien réel.

Finalement c’est Haru qui brise le silence en se redressant sans doute alerté par le courant causé par la porte d’entrée ouverte. Il tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit avant de refermer son livre pour se lever. Je lâche mon sac à main dans l’entrée et me précipite vers lui. Il ouvre les bras et m’accueille chaleureusement contre lui. Moi, je sanglote contre son torse tout en me détestant pour ce que j’ai fait et tout ce que je n’ai pas fait ces dernières semaines. Il ne le sait pas mais je l’ai odieusement trahi. Comment pourrais-je me le pardonner ? Après tout, je lui dois tellement ! Et je l’aime tellement ! Autant que je le déteste chaque fois que je réalise que c’est lui qui a ensorcelé Imai-san, pour reprendre l’expression de Tenshi. Mais comment le lui reprocher ? Haru est si beau, si intelligent, si talentueux… Il a tout pour lui et en y réfléchissant bien il n’a rien à faire dans le monde de la prostitution et de la pornographie. Je l’admire tellement autant que je le jalouse mais à cet instant je suis simplement heureux de le retrouver.

\- Hé bien, je savais déjà que je faisais pleurer les filles mais j’ignorais que tu faisais parti de mes fans.

Je proteste mais mes paroles sont incompréhensibles ce qui le fait rire doucement. C’est vrai que Haru a autant de succès avec les hommes que les femmes. Comment est-ce possible d’être aussi beau, aussi parfait… Je l’envie tellement. J’aimerais tant lui ressembler et être capable d’ensorceler Imai-san comme il l’a fait.

\- On dirait que tu t’es fait du souci pour moi, murmurd-t-il tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Mes larmes redoublent en même temps que mes sanglots. J’aimerais me confier à lui mais je ne peux pas. Je sais que je risque de lui faire de la peine, pire de le perde et je ne suis pas encore prêt à ce sacrifice même si je sais au plus profond de moi que c’est inévitable.

\- Où étais-tu Haru ?

\- J’étais pas mal occupé, je suis désolé.

Je m’écarte légèrement de lui tout en essuyant mes joues humides de larme. Heureusement que mon maquillage est waterproof sinon j’aurais été joli à voir !

\- Promets-moi de ne plus disparaitre comme ça.

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Il dépose alors un baiser sur mon front avant de me demander de lui préparer une tasse de thé dont moi seul ai le secret. J’acquiesce puis file à la cuisine tout en continuant de sécher mes larmes. Nous sommes en train de reprendre le cours de nos vies là où nous les avions laissés mais je sais que ce n’est qu’une illusion. Cependant je m’y accroche car je ne suis pas encore prêt à renoncer à notre amitié. Haru a été là pour moi dès le début et j’ai encore du mal à imaginer ma vie sans lui, même si j’ai dû me passer de sa présence ces derniers temps.

Lorsque je reviens avec sa tasse de thé, Haru me remercie et me demande de m’assoir un instant. Apparemment il aimerait me parler de quelque chose et son air grave m’inquiète beaucoup. J’en ai même l’estomac douloureusement noué ! Et s’il savait pour Imai-san et moi ? Si c’est le cas, je peux tout expliquer. Après tout je le rencontre uniquement dans le cadre de mon travail et il est bien placé pour savoir qu’on ne peut pas refuser un client qui paie aussi cher. En plus il était déjà mon client avant même qu’ils ne se rencontrent. Alors je n’ai rien fait de mal !

\- Je comprendrais si tu me disais non mais c’est important pour moi alors avant de me répondre, j’aimerais que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. D’accord Kaori ?

J’acquiesce sans comprendre de quoi il me parle. D’ailleurs je me rends compte que j’ai du mal à déglutir tant ma gorge est sèche.

\- Voilà… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Mon cousin Setsuna qui vivait en Russie jusqu’à présent vient s’installer au Japon. En fait il est déjà arrivé et je crois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés.

J’acquiesce à nouveau en essayant de dissimuler ma surprise. Après tout je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il me parle de son cousin mais plutôt de sa relation avec Imai-san même si je sais qu’ils ont rompu… enfin si bien sûr c’était bel et bien ensemble qu’ils avaient une liaison.

\- Actuellement il vit à l’hôtel, reprend-il. Autant te dire qu’il va vite épuiser ses économies et j’aimerais lui proposer de s’installer ici avec nous. Ce serait provisoire, juste le temps qu’il se trouve un job et…

\- Mais bien sûr voyons !

Je le coupe, plein d’enthousiasme et le cœur battant la chamade à l’idée de revoir son charmant cousin. D’ailleurs cette perspective me fait également un peu rougir. Après tout ce n’est pas tous les jours que j’ai l’occasion de côtoyer un homme aussi séduisant en dehors du cadre de mon travail. En plus cela ne peut faire que du bien à Haru de passer du temps avec sa famille. Ce sera aussi l’occasion pour moi d’en apprendre un peu sur lui car j’avoue que malgré les années, mon ami reste encore un mystère à lui tout seul.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cela fait presqu’une semaine que Setsuna vit avec nous. Tout est allé si vite que j’ai encore du mal à réaliser que tout ça n’est pas un rêve. Il faut dire qu’il est charmant et très serviable. C’est également un excellent cuisinier qui se fait un devoir de nous préparer de bons petits plats. Je trouvais déjà que Haru était un cordon bleu mais alors son cousin est un vrai chef ! Et c’est justement son métier. C’est pour cette raison qu’il est au Japon. Il rêve d’y ouvrir un restaurant pour faire goûter les recettes traditionnelles de son pays mais également les créations nées de son métissage. Je trouve ça charmant et je dois dire que je bois littéralement ses paroles chaque fois qu’il m’en parle. Il a encore du mal avec certaines expressions ou tournures de phrase mais je trouve son accent irrésistible. Est-ce que je craque pour lui ? Peut-être mais je ne me fais pas d’illusion. Un gentil garçon comme lui ne finit par sa vie avec une putain comme moi et puis je cours déjà après un homme que je fréquente une à deux fois par semaine. Bien sûr mes rencontres avec Imai-san sont toujours tarifées mais elles m’apportent tellement de bonheur ! Quant à la culpabilité, j’en ressens de moins en moins dans la mesure où Haru semble être passé à autre chose. En tout cas il a l’air moins désespéré et triste ce qui me rassure un peu.

Setsuna s’est installé dans la petite pièce qui nous servait de bureau. En réalité nous ne l’avons jamais utilisé comme tel, c’était plus notre débarra et le mettre à disposition du beau blond n’a pas été très compliqué. C’était l’occasion de faire un tri dans tout notre bazar. De fait, sa chambre est juste à côté de la mienne. Il est donc la première personne que je croise en me levant malgré mes horaires décalés et je dois avouer que grâce à lui le loft vit un peu plus. En effet il passe presque tout son temps libre à cuisiner pour créer de nouvelles recettes et j’aime le regarder faire. Je crois que je pourrais difficilement m’en lasser. Je crois aussi que je serais triste le jour où il décidera de s’en aller à moins que ça ne soit moi qui réussisse à changer de vie avant que ça n’arrive. Et je me vois tellement vivre aux côtés d’Imai-san dans son casino ou même dans son loft. Je pense que je pourrais bien m’entendre avec Tenshi. Je ne suis pas jaloux et j’ai aimé notre plan à trois. Nous pourrions recommencer aussi souvent qu’Imai-san en aurait envie. Oui, je me vois assez bien vivre comme ça même si l’existence que mène Setsuna me fait également rêver. Il est au final ma fenêtre sur un monde que j’ai quitté malgré moi, celui d’une vie normale, sans viol, sans prostitution, sans luxure… Un monde que je ne pourrais jamais réintégrer et qui n’est plus fait pour moi.

Il est un peu plus de dix-huit heures lorsque Haru passe le pas de la porte. Il revient probablement d’un rendez-vous important car il est particulièrement élégant. Dernièrement je ne le vois plus s’habiller de manière sexy, il ressemble davantage à un homme d’affaire et je trouve que ça lui va bien. Il retire sa veste et dénoue sa cravate avant de venir nous embrasser dans la cuisine. Enfin surtout moi, j’ai le droit à un baiser sur le front et Sestuna à une accolade. Comme je ne travaille pas ce soir, je joue les aides cuisinier. Ça me plait beaucoup d’apprendre de nouvelles choses mais aussi de passer du temps avec mon beau russe. C’est innocent et nous ne faisons rien de mal alors pourquoi s’en priver ? Je crois que Haru l’a compris car il monte directement prendre une douche dans sa chambre et ne redescend qu’une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour se servir une tasse de thé. Il n’est plus en costume et porte des vêtements d’intérieur plus confortable et un poil féminin. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. De toute façon tous les styles vestimentaires lui vont bien. Homme ou femme, il a un physique qui s’adapte à tous les looks et j’envie son habileté à se mettre en valeur.

Il échange quelques mots avec nous puis remonte se reposer avec sa tasse de thé et son bocal d’amande. C’est ce qu’il grignote en général quand tout va bien. Quand tout va mal il se rabat sur le whisky et le chocolat. De fait puisque tout va bien, je ne m’occupe pas plus de lui et me concentre sur ce que me dit le blond du moins jusqu’à ce que notre sonnette retentisse. Surpris, nous nous échangeons un regard avant que je ne lui dise que je vais ouvrir. Puisqu’aucun de nous n’attend de la visite, ce doit être pour Haru… Quoiqu’il n’avait pas l’air d’attendre quelqu’un lui non plus.

Curieux, je m’empresse de rejoindre notre porte d’entrée et y découvre avec surprise un grand brun en costume cravate. Son regard sévère m’intimide quelque peu et c’est d’une voix hésitante que je lui demande :

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Il me dévisage longuement si bien que je baisse le regard, intimidé par son charisme. C’est le genre d’homme que nous fréquentons en général au travail. Riche et dangereux. Il me fait un peu peur et je me demande bien ce qu’il peut nous vouloir. Il sort son portefeuille et me tend une carte de visite légèrement écornée. Je suis surpris qu’elle soit si peu soignée et tout bien considéré, quelque chose cloche avec cet homme. Quand on le regarde de plus près on se rend compte que même si son costume est de bonne facture, il semble assez ancien tout comme sa montre. C’est un modèle qu’on ne trouve plus sur le marché même si elle vaut une petite fortune. Je travaille dans le monde du luxe alors je remarque facilement ce genre de détail.

\- Je suis Saito Tatsumaru. Je cherche Hatsuharu. Il vit bien ici ?

\- Oui, il est monté à l’étage et…

J’ai à peine le temps de m’écarter qu’il entre de lui-même chez nous, fonçant directement vers l’escalier menant au premier. J’entrouvre les lèvres pour protester mais Setsuna m’en dissuade en me faisant un non de la tête. Il referme la porte puis me fait signe de le suivre jusqu’au coin cuisine. De mon côté, je suis ce fameux Saito du regard en sentant l’inquiétude me gagner lorsqu’il passe la porte de la chambre de Haru.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, me dit Setsuna en me tendant un bol rempli de blanc d’œuf à monter en neige. Tout ira bien pour eux.

Il ajoute quelque chose en russe avant de s’excuser et de reprendre en japonais :

\- Je mélange encore les langues, pardon. Si tu veux on peut monter et écouter à la porte pour voir si tout va bien mais à mon avis, on va juste les entendre se réconcilier.

Je sens mon visage s’empourprer en réalisant où il veut en venir. Cet homme et Haru seraient amants ? Mais alors, ce serait lui qui lui aurait brisé le cœur et pas Imai-san ? Je sens comme une vague de soulagement m’envahir si bien que je manque de lâcher mon bol. Inquiet Setsuna me le prend des mains et me demande :

\- Tout va bien Kaori ?

\- Oui ! Je suis si content !

Au point que je lui saute littéralement au cou. D’abord surpris, je sens son corps se contracter contre le mien avant de se détendre petit à petit. Il referme même ses bras autour de moi et je dois avouer que cette étreinte improvisée est particulièrement agréable.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis content pour lui Setsu-kun. Haru a tellement besoin qu’on s’occupe de lui. J’espère que ce type saura s’y prendre.

\- On verra ça quand ils auront fini de baiser.

Il ne mâche pas ses mots et j’aime son franc parler, tout comme j’aime sentir son souffle me chatouiller le cou. Je pourrais rester ainsi pendant des heures même si ce n’est pas raisonnable. Je le sais et pourtant j’ai envie de l’embrasser ou plutôt j’aimerais qu’il le fasse. C’est complètement fou et ce n’est pas prêt d’arriver. Notre étreinte prend fin et nous retournons à nos fourneaux. C’était un geste d’amitié et pourtant j’aurais aimé allé plus loin. Je ne devrais pas. Après tout, c’est moi qui risque d’avoir le cœur brisé à la fin alors autant se concentrer sur Imai-san. C’est lui qui m’offrira l’avenir dont je rêve. C’est lui que j’aime depuis longtemps. Setsuna n’est que de passage dans ma vie et puis je ne sais même pas s’il aime les hommes… Dans tous les cas, mieux vaut profiter de l’instant présent et éviter de trop réfléchir pour ne pas tout gâcher.

Haru et Saito restent toute la nuit enfermés au premier. Il n’est pas difficile de deviner ce qui s’y passe. S’ils étaient amants et qu’ils sont en train de se réconcilier, on peut dire sans se tromper qu’ils sont bien partis pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je suis content pour mon ami et je me sens soulagé du poids de la culpabilité même si un autre problème pointe petit à petit le bout de son nez. Dire que je ne suis pas sensible au charme de Setsuna serait mentir et le fait que je fasse un rêve érotique de lui cette nuit n’arrange pas mes affaires. Je crois que c’est parce qu’après avoir cuisiné ensemble une bonne partie de la soirée, nous sommes restés un long moment assis l’un contre l’autre dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien. J’ai même dû me faire violence pour ne pas l’embrasser. J’avais trop peur de sa réaction et de tout gâcher. Il est si gentil et si prévenant avec moi sans rien attendre en retour et c’est sans doute ce qui me plait le plus chez lui.

C’est mon rêve érotique qui me tire de mon lit. Je suis trempé à cause de son réalisme et j’ai besoin d’une bonne douche. Une fois propre, je décide de sortir prendre un thé à la cuisine mais me ravise en entendant des voix dans le salon. Je reconnais celle de Haru et l’autre appartient sans aucun doute à Saito. Je tends davantage l’oreille et arrive à saisir quelques bribes de leur conversation, notamment Haru qui lui dit d’une voix étranglée :

\- C’était un très beau rêve Saito, je te remercie de me l’avoir fait vivre.

\- Le rêve pourrait devenir réalité si tu nous donnais une chance.

\- Je te rends plutôt ta vie. Celle que je t’ai volé il y a quelques années.

\- Et si c’était toi que je voulais ?

\- Saito… ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

\- Je crois que depuis le début ça n’a jamais été raisonnable entre nous, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Laisse-moi du temps alors. Je ne suis pas revenu vers toi pour ça.

\- Je t’ai attendu tellement d’année alors je crois que je peux encore t’attendre un peu mais ne tarde pas trop à m’appeler sinon je serais obligé de revenir frapper à ta porte.

Ils se murmurent encore quelques mots puis j’entends la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se fermer. Quelques instants plus tard, je perds l’équilibre lorsque Haru ouvre en grand la porte de ma chambre que j’avais entrouverte pour les écouter.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ne te l’ai-je pas déjà dit Kaori ?

Il a les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncés. Je lui adresse alors mon plus beau sourire avant de lui sauter au cou pour lui exprimer ma joie. Haru râle mais ne me repousse pas signe qu’il ne m’en veut pas pour mon indiscrétion.

\- Je suis si content pour toi. Il a l’air très joli garçon même s’il ne sourit pas beaucoup.

\- Kaori calme-toi. Tu t’emballes.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu’il n’y a rien entre vous ?

\- C’est compliqué. D’ailleurs va donc me faire du thé pour te faire pardonner de ton indiscrétion.

J’acquiesce et trotte gaiement jusqu’au coin cuisine pour faire bouillir de l’eau. Haru se hisse sur un tabouret et s’accoude au plan de travail tout en soupirant. De mon côté je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’afficher un grand sourire un peu débile sur le visage lorsque je lui demande :

\- Il te manque déjà ?

Son regard parle pour lui, même si son discours est un peu plus nuancé :

\- C’est un peu compliqué. Saito et moi, on n’a jamais vraiment pu être ensemble. Je veux dire c’est une vieille histoire et ça n’a jamais collé entre nous. Quand moi j’en avais envie, il n’était pas prêt et quand il l’a finalement été, je n’étais plus disponible. C’est l’histoire de notre vie. On se cherche constamment sans jamais réussir à se trouver.

\- Mais aujourd’hui vous vous êtes retrouvés ?

\- Non. C’était une parenthèse dans sa vie et dans la mienne. On a passé une merveilleuse nuit tout les deux mais on ne s’est pas remis ensemble.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’il est marié.

Sa réponse a l’effet d’une douche froide pour moi. D’ailleurs elle lui a ôté son sourire installant par la même occasion un malaise entre nous. Finalement Haru se lève et passe derrière le bar pour nous servir deux mugs de thé. Il pose le mien devant moi et s’en va avec le sien pour s’installer dans le jardin. Quand il fait ça, c’est qu’il veut être seul et je préfère qu’il rumine sur la véranda qu’enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses drogues et son alcool.

 

\- Bonjour.

Je relève les yeux vers Setsuna et aussitôt mon visage s’éclaire d’un sourire. Il y répond tout en s’approchant de moi pour prendre la tasse de thé que je viens de lui servir.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Moi oui mais pour Haru c’est plus compliqué.

Je laisse échappé un soupir tout en me demandant si je peux lui confier le secret que mon ami vient de partager avec moi. Setsuna avale une gorgée de thé vert puis me demande :

\- C’est parce que son amant est déjà marié ?

Surpris, je l’interroge du regard et il se contente d’hausser les épaules en déclarant :

\- C’est ni très futé ni très élégant de sa part de venir se rabibocher avec son amant en gardant son alliance. Remarque les russes ne sont pas plus délicats.

Il rit et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de l’imiter. Ce n’est pas drôle mais son sourire est tellement craquant !

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui ?

Passer le rire, place à l’inquiétude pour celui qui a toujours été mon protecteur.

\- Oui. Hatsu est un grand garçon et puis il nous a nous, me dit-il.

Sur ces mots, Setsuna pose sa main sur la mienne et je sens alors mon estomac être envahi par des milliers de papillons alors que mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine. Il me montre alors la carte de visite que Saito nous a donnée hier en se présentant. Ce n’est pas la sienne mais celle d’un bar dont il est probablement le propriétaire. Le « Angel Dust ».

\- Si tu veux, on va y jeter un coup d’œil, incognito. Ça nous fera une sortie.

Je le fixe sans rien dire, surpris mais également heureux par cette proposition qui d’une certaine manière s’apparente à un rencard. Sans vraiment prendre le temps d’y réfléchir davantage, je lui réponds avec enthousiasme :

\- J’en serais ravi !

Il me sourit et nous décidons d’y aller cette nuit, après mon dernier rendez-vous. Setsuna est parfaitement au courant de ce que je fais et donc que dernier rendez-vous signifie dernier client mais cela ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça. Il ne me regarde pas bizarrement et ne me juge pas non plus. Peut-être parce que son cousin exerce pratiquement la même activité. Enfin l’exerçait car je n’ai pas l’impression que Haru continue de se prostituer. Il passe la plupart de son temps à peindre, vendre ses toiles et poser pour des magazines. Lui au moins aura réussi à changer de vie. Il ne lui manque plus que l’amour et j’espère qu’il le trouvera auprès de Saito… même s’il s’agit d’un homme marié. Mais c’est justement pour cette raison que nous irons à l’Angel Dust cette nuit, pour voir de quel genre d’homme il s’agit et si nous pouvons lui confier notre Haru bien-aimé.

 

J’y pense toute la journée mais également toute la soirée même lorsque mes clients me prennent en levrette et que je dois simuler pour leur donner satisfaction. Je n’ai vraiment pas la tête à mon travail. De toute façon depuis que j’ai décidé que c’était avec Imai-san que je ferais ma vie, mes autres clients ne m’intéressent plus. Surtout s’ils sont moches et peu performant. C’est peut-être le signe que je dois bientôt prendre ma retraite. Qui sait ? En tout cas pour l’heure, je suis particulièrement pressé de rejoindre Setsuna qui m’attend à la maison.

Je quitte la chambre d’hôtel où j’ai passé de longues et ennuyantes heures à simuler un orgasme et m’engouffre dans l’ascenseur. J’ai pris le temps de prendre une douche avant de m’en aller. Je suis propre, parfumé, recoiffé et remaquillé. Je me changerais peut-être une fois à la maison même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il convient de mettre dans pareille circonstance. Après tout j’ignore quel genre d’établissement est l’Angel Dust mais je demanderais conseil à mon beau blond. En parlant de beau blond, je tombe nez à nez avec Sanada-san dans le hall. Surpris, je reste sans voix alors qu’il me salue poliment. Je finis par y répondre tout en sentant mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine à l’idée qu’Imai-san puisse être avec lui.

\- C’est amusant, nous parlions justement de toi, me dit-il.

Je l’interroge du regard mais les yeux de Sanada-san se sont déjà posés sur l’homme qui vient de nous rejoindre.

\- Regarde qui voilà Ryuichi ! Ton dessert ! S’exclame-t-il.

Je me tourne et me sens défaillir lorsque je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon beau brun. Imai-san…

\- Bon je vous laisse. J’ai un autre rendez-vous qui m’attend. C’était un plaisir de diner avec toi Ryuichi.

Sur ces mots, Sanada-san m’adresse un sourire puis s’en va d’un pas léger et particulièrement satisfait par cette coïncidence. Et rien n’était prémédité comme si le destin voulait simplement nous permettre de nous revoir dans un contexte différent. C’est un peu déstabilisant et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment comment me positionner. Cependant je me reprends très vite en réalisant que c’était l’opportunité que j’attendais depuis longtemps. Ce soir, je ne suis pas sa putain et lui n’est pas mon client. Alors peut-être que…

\- Vous avez dinez ici ?

\- Oui, Yukimura aime ce genre de restaurant, me dit-il tout en me détaillant attentivement.

D’ailleurs je me félicite d’avoir pensé à faire ma toilette avant de quitter mon dernier client. Je suis donc frais et disponible pour l’homme que je convoite.

\- Et toi ? Tu travailles ? Me demande-t-il tout en allumant une cigarette.

\- Non, je devais juste rejoindre un ami pour prendre un verre avec lui.

\- Dommage…

Il me fixe sans bouger et je me sens rougir en me rendant compte qu’il me déshabille du regard. De sa part, ce n’est pas désagréable au contraire j’aime l’idée que je lui plais et qu’il aurait envie de moi. En plus même si j’ai travaillé je n’ai pas vraiment pris de plaisir aujourd’hui alors peut-être qu’il pourrait m’en donner ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas pressé alors je pourrais en prendre un avec vous.

Sur ces mots, je passe un bras autour du sien et me blottis contre lui tout en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire. Il y répond et nous quittons le hall de l’hôtel pour rejoindre sa voiture. Direction le casino…

 


	8. Chapter 8

Nous ne prenons pas un dernier verre ensemble. Nous montons directement dans son appartement situé au dernier étage du casino. Si tôt la porte refermée derrière nous, les bras d’Imai-san se glissent autour de ma taille pour m’attirer vers lui. Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes et les cueillent doucement. C’est notre premier baiser en tant qu’amants et je dois dire que la saveur de notre échange me laisse rêveur. Voilà à quoi pourrait ressembler ma vie avec lui et j’aimerais tant que ce doux rêve devienne un jour réalité.

Ses doigts courent le long de mon dos jusqu’au nœud qui retient mon corset. Il connait bien ce genre de vêtement et sait comment me le retirer. Il n’a pas besoin de rompre notre baiser pour me dévêtir. En sentant mon vêtement me quitter, je m’éloigne légèrement de lui pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Il sourit et j’y réponds tout en dénouant le ruban qui retient mes cheveux roses. Il y glisse ses doigts et m’embrasse pendant que j’ouvre la fermeture éclaire de ma jupe. Cette dernière glisse le long de mes jambes. Me voilà à présent presque nu devant lui mais ce n’est que le début.

Tout en continuant de nous embrasser, je défais un à un les boutons de sa chemise, caressant au passage sa peau douce et tiède. Cette nuit, je ne lui fais pas l’amour comme d’habitude. Je ne cherche pas simplement à lui plaire, j’essaie aussi d’y trouver mon plaisir car je ne vais pas coucher avec un client mais avec un amant, un homme que j’aime et que j’espère conquérir.

Je sens contre moi, son sexe se tendre à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il est excité et en posant la main sur la bosse qui se dresse petit à petit, je sens que je lui fais du bien. Je la masse doucement alors qu’il défait lui-même la boucle de sa ceinture. Une fois son pantalon ouvert, j’y glisse ma main pour prendre son érection et la masturber en douceur.

\- J’ai envie de vous Imai-san. Emmenez-moi dans votre chambre.

Je souris contre ses lèvres alors qu’il me soulève pour me conduire dans un lieu plus confortable pour nos activités intimes. Je resserre mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou. Notre baiser reprend avec un peu plus de douceur alors que je sens son sexe tendu contre mes fesses. Il m’allonge doucement sur le lit puis quitte mes lèvres pour descendre le long de mon corps presque nu. Son souffle effleure mon string avant que ses dents ne se referment sur mes cuisses qu’il marque longuement. Il est le seul à faire ça et les bleus encore visible sur cette partie de mon anatomie sont son œuvre. Il peut en être fier. Moi je le suis même si je n’aime pas les montrer lorsque je suis à la maison. Peut-être parce que j’ai peur qu’Haru les remarque et sache que nous recommençons à nous voir. C’est ridicule après tout c’est avec Saito qu’il a une histoire pas avec Imai-san, comme je le pensais…

C’est en sentant ses doigts humides de lubrifiant contre mon intimité que je reviens à l’instant présent, gémissant lorsqu’il commence à me préparer tout en crispant mes doigts sur ses draps propres et parfumés. C’est bon au point que je lui réclame bientôt de m’en donner davantage ce qu’il ne tarde pas à faire en remplaçant ses doigts par son sexe tendu et lubrifié. C’est son nom qui traverse mes lèvres alors que sa bite s’enfonce lentement mais sûrement en moi. Je resserre mes cuisses autour de lui lorsqu’il est entièrement mien avant de lui donner un profond et langoureux baiser. Lorsque le souffle nous manque, nous rompons notre contacte buccale pour commencer à nous donner du plaisir. Et je gémis à chacun de ses coups de reins, tous plus vigoureux les uns que les autres. Je l’aime et j’aime ce qu’il me fait même si pour le moment je ne peux lui faire part de mes sentiments. C’est trop tôt et puis j’ai peur de sa réaction. Alors je ne dis rien, je me contente de manifester mon plaisir et de gonfler son égo avec mes éclats de voix tout en profitant de la chaleur de son corps et de la douceur de ses draps.

 

Ma nuit avec Imai-san est plus qu’agréable. C’est un rêve éveillé que je vis même si sa mauvaise humeur matinale me ramène à la réalité. Mais j’ai l’habitude et je ne m’en formalise pas. Je suis trop content d’avoir pu partager toute une nuit avec mon amant même si j’ai sans doute enfreins la règle numéro une de notre milieu : Ne jamais coucher avec un client en dehors du travail. À moins que la numéro une soit : Ne jamais tomber amoureux d’un client ? Dans tous les cas je suis coupable et je ne regrette rien. Du moins pas avant d’avoir passé le pas de la porte du loft que je partage avec Haru.

 

Il est un peu plus de treize heures lorsque je rentre chez moi et c’est en posant mon regard sur Setsuna que je sens la culpabilité m’envahir. Je l’ai complètement oublié et je n’ai aucune raison valable à lui donner. J’ai laissé parler mon cœur à moins que ça ne soit ma bite… ou peut-être mon cul vu que dans mon cas, c’est par là que je prends du plaisir.

Les deux cousins sont installés dans le canapé du salon. Setsuna occupé à assembler une étrange maquette pendant qu’Haru griffonne dans son carnet à croquis. Je reste un instant la bouche entrouverte de surprise et d’admiration devant ce tableau avant de sentir la culpabilité  me ronger un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s’écoule. De la culpabilité vis-à-vis de Haru parce que j’étais avec Imai-san, même si je ne cesse de me répéter qu’il est amoureux de Saito et pas du patron du casino Lucid Dream. De la culpabilité vis-à-vis de Setsuna a qui j’ai posé un lapin.

C’est d’ailleurs le blond qui remarque en premier ma présence et qui relève la tête vers moi pour me saluer tout en souriant. Il n’a pas l’air de m’en vouloir, ce qui me donne le courage de les rejoindre dans le salon. Je m’assois sur le fauteuil en face d’eux et continue de les regarder s’affairer à leurs occupations. Celle de Setsuna éveille davantage ma curiosité car j’ai du mal à comprendre ce qu’il est en train de faire. On dirait une sorte de maquette. Après l’avoir longtemps observé, je finis par lui demander :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je reconstitue une tourterelle.

\- Une tourterelle ?

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux remplis de curiosité et en se rendant compte que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu’il fait, Setsuna échange quelques mots en russe avec Haru qui daigne enfin relever la tête pour m’expliquer en japonais :

\- Setsuna fait de la taxidermie. Il empaille des animaux morts si tu veux.

\- Mais c’est un vrai squelette ?

Haru éclate de rire à mon exclamation avant d’échanger quelques mots en russe avec Setsuna. Il se lève juste après en déclarant qu’il a un coup de fil à passer puis monte au premier.

Me voilà à présent seul avec ce beau russe dans le salon qui à chacun de ses sourires fait chavirer un peu plus mon cœur. C’est mal. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui. Après tout, nous appartenons à deux mondes différents et il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre nous. J’ai beau me le répéter, ça ne change rien. Je craque pour lui. C’est innocent et ça n’ira jamais bien loin alors je devrais peut-être me détendre et en profiter. C’est certainement ce que j’aurais fait si je ne me sentais pas coupable de l’avoir oublié la nuit dernière. Il doit très certainement le sentir car il finit par me demander :

\- Tout va bien ?

J’entrouvre les lèvres pour lui répondre mais aucun son n’en sort. Ma gorge est nouée et mes yeux commencent à me piquer. J’ai envie de me confondre en excuse mais je n’y arrive pas.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd’hui ? Te reposer peut-être ?

J’hausse les épaules. Je n’y avais pas réfléchis et même si j’ai travaillé une partie de la nuit j’ai quand même dormi, après bien sûr m’être envoyé en l’air plusieurs fois avec Imai-san. Et c’était merveilleux de pouvoir le faire sans être payé. Malheureusement je ne peux pas partager ça avec lui non pas par pudeur mais simplement parce qu’il me plait et que je n’ai pas envie qu’il sache que j’en aime un autre.

\- Et si nous allions nous balader ? Après tout on avait prévu de prendre un verre ensemble.

Un sourire éclaire immédiatement mon visage. Sa proposition est sincère et il n’y a aucun signe de reproche dans le ton de sa voix. Son regard est bienveillant et je dois dire que je fonds littéralement alors que mon cœur commence à battre la chamade.

\- Laisse-moi simplement le temps de me changer.

\- Entendu. Je dois ranger tout mon bazar de toute façon.

J’acquiesce puis rejoins ma chambre d’un pas léger. Je suis heureux, non seulement j’ai passé une nuit formidable mais en plus Setsuna ne m’en veut pas pour le lapin que je lui ai posé. Au contraire, il me propose de sortir et c’est avec plaisir que j’irais boire un verre avec lui. Je n’avais jamais fait ça avant. Enfin si peut-être avec Haru mais ce n’est pas pareille. Il n’y a jamais eu d’attirance sexuelle entre nous. Là c’est différent. C’est vraiment un rendez-vous qu’il me propose même si c’est en tout amitié, ce n’est pas grave. Ça ne m’empêchera pas d’y prendre du plaisir. Et puis ça compense le fait que je ne puisse pas immédiatement entamer une relation sentimentale avec Imai-san. D’ailleurs tant que rien ne sera officiel entre nous, je crois que je peux m’autoriser à fréquenter d’autres garçons, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

 

 Après une rapide douche, j’enfile une tenue confortable mais jolie et très féminine. Je ne sais pas très bien quel genre d’endroit est l’Angle Dust alors je préfère rester sobre et mettre quelque chose qui n’évoquera pas mon travail. Tout le monde n’a pas besoin de savoir que je me prostitue ni que je suis acteur de film X. D’ailleurs je me demande ce qu’en pense Setsuna. Sans doute du mal comme la plupart des gens et pourtant il n’a pas l’air de me juger et c’est tout ce qui compte. Il n’a pas besoin d’aimer ce que je fais pour vivre. De toute façon son cousin fait la même chose ou en tout cas le faisait jusqu’à il y a peu.

J’ai choisi de mettre une jupe pas trop courte puisqu’elle m’arrive juste au dessus des genoux. Avec mon petit chemisier, je fais très petite fille sage. Surtout que j’y suis allé mollo sur le maquillage. Juste de quoi effacer mes imperfections et affiner mes traits. Lorsque je me présente à Setsuna avec ma petite pochette assortie et mes sandales à talons compensés, je lui demande un peu timidement :

\- J’espère que ça ne t’ennuie pas si je suis habillé en fille ?

Il éclate alors de rire et j’avoue que je ne sais pas très bien comment le prendre. D’un seul coup j’ai peur de ne pas lui plaire ainsi et qu’il me trouve carrément ridicule mais il me rassure en me prenant doucement la main et en me disant :

\- Je ne t’ai jamais vu habillé autrement qu’en fille. Je t’ai d’ailleurs toujours considéré comme tel et je ne t’imagine pas un seul instant autrement.

Je me sens rempli de joie et je crois que mon sourire traduit très clairement ce que je pense et ressens. D’ailleurs je ne résiste pas à lui sauter au cou. Comme souvent, il met un peu de temps à réagir et à répondre à mon étreinte. J’avoue que j’en profite un peu car c’est tellement agréable ! Immédiatement la première chose qui me vient à l’esprit est que j’aime son odeur mais également la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Ce n’est pas sexuel comme avec Imai-san. C’est différent et je n’avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu’un avant.

\- Tu es tellement gentil Setsuna. Merci.

J’en profite tant que je peux même si notre étreinte ne peut durer éternellement au risque de paraitre bizarre. Je m’écarte et nous décidons d’y aller sur le champ. Avant de quitter le loft, je jette un coup d’œil par-dessus mon épaule et remarque Haru en haut de l’escalier, appuyé contre la rambarde. J’ignore depuis combien de temps il est là mais je crois qu’il a tout vu et qu’il se fait des idées sur Setsuna et moi. Enfin ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ça.

 

Nous marchons un petit moment en silence avant que je n’ose lui dire :

\- Tu sais, j’aime qu’on me prenne pour une fille et tout mais je ne m’imagine pas changer… enfin tu vois physiquement.

\- Tu aimes ton corps de garçon.

\- Oui ! Je me sens bien avec une apparence de fille mais j’aime aussi ce qui fait de moi un garçon.

Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je lui dis tout ça. Peut-être parce que j’ai envie qu’il le sache au cas où il serait intéressé. Je rêve un peu mais on ne sait jamais… même si je me destine à finir avec Imai-san, j’ai quand même le droit à quelques aventures avant de me poser définitivement.

\- Je comprends, me dit-il. J’avais des amies comme toi en Russie mais là-bas c’est compliqué d’être différent. C’est pour ça que je me sens mieux au Japon. Et puis ma mère est née ici et j’ai la chance d’avoir la double nationalité alors ça facilite un peu les choses.

\- Et du coup, quelle est vraiment ton lien avec Haru ?

\- Ma mère et son père étaient frère et sœur. Quant à mes parents, ils se sont rencontrés au Japon et ma mère est rapidement partie vivre en Russie avec l’homme de sa vie.

\- Ils y vivent encore ?

\- Non. Ils sont morts il y a quelques années dans un accident de voiture.

\- Oh… je suis désolé.

Il se contente de me sourire comme pour me faire comprendre que ce n’est pas grave. Il me demande ensuite où sont mes parents. La question est délicate et il le comprend à l’expression de mon visage. Il ne s’excuse pour autant pas et ne retire même pas sa question. Je crois qu’il veut vraiment que je lui réponde alors je décide de le faire d’une voix un peu tremblante et hésitante :

\- Ils vivent à l’étranger et… ils ne savent pas ce que je fais pour vivre.

Il acquiesce comme si au final il s’y attendait. Je crois que mon histoire est identique à celle de beaucoup d’autres personnes dans ce milieu. C’est de force que j’ai commencé la pornographie et la prostitution mais au final j’y reste de mon plein grès, faute de pouvoir et de savoir quoi faire d’autre.

\- Enfin, je ne ferais pas ça toute ma vie.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que tu aimerais faire ?

\- Non. Peut-être mannequin ou je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas très doué de mes mains et je n’ai pas de diplôme…

\- Alors quand j’ouvrirais mon restaurant, tu pourras venir travailler avec moi si tu en as envie. Tu ne gagneras sans doute pas autant qu’aujourd’hui mais tu as un talent certain pour la pâtisserie.

Sa proposition me surprend et me réchauffe le cœur. Je sens d’ailleurs des papillons dans mon estomac alors que mon rythme cardiaque s’accélère. J’adorais et si c’était possible je lui dirais oui immédiatement mais pour le moment ça ne reste qu’un rêve de plus car il n’a pas encore ouvert son restaurant et j’ai toujours besoin de mon travail pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Imai-san. Après tout, ce qui s’est passé la nuit dernière n’était qu’un coup de chance mais ça doit m’encourager à forcer le destin pour que les choses avancent entre nous.

 

Nous arrivons à l’entrée du métro. À cette heure-ci il n’y a pas foule et c’est agréable de le prendre surtout accompagné d’un si charmant garçon. D’ailleurs je vois bien comment les gens nous regardent. On ressemble à un gentil petit couple et je peux dire sans me tromper qu’on est plutôt bien assorti.

Après un changement de rame, nous finissons par refaire surface. Je jette un coup d’œil au GPS du téléphone portable de Setsuna et l’aide à décrypter toutes informations nécessaires à nous guider vers ce fameux bar. Il n’est pas très loin mais le fait qu’il ne soit pas sur une artère principale n’est pas pratique. Surtout pour mon ami qui a encore du mal à lire le japonais. Moi aussi au début j’étais pareille mais Haru m’a beaucoup aidé et aujourd’hui je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul. En fait, je réalise que sans lui je n’aurais sans doute pas était capable d’endurer tout ça. Je lui dois beaucoup et c’est pour ça que je suis ici avec Setsuna. Pour être sûr que Saito pourra le rendre heureux même si j’avoue que ce scénario m’arrangerait beaucoup…

 

L’Angel Dust n’est pas un bar facile à trouver et pourtant il n’est pas dépourvu de charme. Situé au fond d’une ruelle qui se termine en impasse, l’établissement à l’architecture traditionnelle s’avère bien plus grand qu’il n’y parait. Une fois la porte d’entrée passée, il faut descendre quelques marches pour se retrouver dans une vaste salle à la décoration sobre et à la lumière tamisée. Dans un coin deux jeune gens sont occupés à jouer au billard et de l’autre côté de la salle, c’est un homme entre deux âges qui boit seul un whisky tout en lisant son journal. Il est tôt et il n’y a pas foule.

Après avoir adressé un regard entendu à mon ami, nous décidons d’aller nous installer directement au comptoir derrière lequel s’active d’une jeune femme qui est loin d’être japonaise. Je dirais chinoise mais je me trompe peut-être. Pour le moment nous ne voyons Saito nulle part et ce n’est pas plus mal car j’avoue qu’il me met mal à l’aise. Setsuna de son côté parait bien plus décontracté et j’envie son calme.

Je me hisse non sans mal sur le tabouret en face de moi et observe avec attention la jeune femme qui finit par relever la tête vers nous pour nous sourire. Elle nous demande de patienter un instant et je remarque son léger accent. J’acquiesce en souriant puis reporte mon attention sur le blond qui m’accompagne. Ce dernier se penche vers moi et je frissonne en sentant son souffle contre mon oreille :

\- Regarde là-bas.

Derrière le comptoir, entre les étagères d’alcool et le grand miroir se trouve un pan de mur sur lequel sont accrochés plusieurs cadres et c’est l’un d’eux en particulier qui attire mon attention. J’y reconnais Saito, un autre jeune homme mais surtout Haru… Le cliché est ancien tout comme le cadre qui est légèrement poussiéreux. Je le sais car je peine à reconnaitre mon ami tant il est jeune et androgyne sur le cliché. D’ailleurs si je suis certain qu’il s’agit de lui c’est tout simplement parce que j’ai déjà eu la chance de voir des photos de lui à ses débuts…

\- C’est une photo des patrons à l’ouverture du bar, nous annonce la barmaid en s’approchant de nous.

Je baisse aussitôt les yeux en rougissant, gêné d’avoir été surpris. Setsuna de son côté en profite pour la questionner :

\- Et le propriétaire, il est là aujourd’hui ?

Elle rit tout en s’essuyant les mains.

\- Non, il ne vient jamais. Je l’ai rencontré pour la première fois il y a quelques jours. Alors qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

Je suis déçu. Je pensais qu’on pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur Saito mais s’il ne vient presque jamais ici, elle ne pourra pas beaucoup nous renseigner. Enfin, puisque nous sommes là, autant prendre un verre et profiter de notre rendez-vous. Après tout, c’est la première fois que Setsuna et moi sortons ensemble.

Le blond commande une bière et de mon côté, je lui demande un cocktail de sa création. Elle nous répond alors qu’elle est encore débutante et qu’elle n’en connait pas beaucoup cependant elle m’assure être capable de faire une Margarita à tomber pour reprendre son expression. Je lui souris et accepte avec plaisir de la laisser me préparer l’un des rares cocktails qu’elle semble capable de réaliser.

Une fois nos boissons servies, la jeune femme retourne à ses occupations et nous aux nôtres. Notre mission vient de tomber à l’eau mais nous pouvons malgré tout passer du bon temps ensemble et je dois dire qu’il est agréable de prendre un verre en dehors du travail, surtout avec un si charmant garçon.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien mais surtout de taxidermie, la passion quelque peu morbide de Setsuna. Enfin selon moi car travailler des cadavres ce n’est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. De son côté il voit les choses différemment. Pour lui assembler un squelette, c’est comme faire un immense puzzle et souvent lorsqu’il empaille un animal, c’est pour les besoins d’un musée ou d’un laboratoire. Au final c’est un travail très sérieux et scientifique mais il ne souhaite pas en faire son métier car ce qu’il préfère c’est quand même cuisiner, ce qui me plait également.

 

Le temps file sans que nous ne nous en rendions vraiment compte. Le bar se remplit petit à petit mais le bruit ambiant n’ajoute qu’un peu plus de charme à l’instant présent. D’ailleurs je n’ai d’yeux que pour lui et je bois littéralement ses paroles tout en me disant qu’il a décidément un accent adorable. De fait, c’est Setsuna qui le remarque avant moi. Saito vient d’entrée par la porte réservée aux clients. Il traverse la salle et se rapproche à grand pas de la barmaid qui lui adresse un sourire rayonnant. C’est lorsqu’ils échangent un chaste baiser et quelques mots que je réalise qu’elle porte une alliance. Dieu merci, Saito ne nous remarque pas et monte directement au premier par un escalier que je n’avais pas non plus remarqué jusqu’à présent. Setsuna termine sa bière puis fait signe à la jeune femme de lui en servir une autre. Elle acquiesce et lorsqu’elle est suffisamment près de nous, mon ami lui demande :

\- C’est votre mari ?

\- Oui, répond-elle en rougissant légèrement. C’est le gérant de l’Angel Dust.

\- Oh ! J’ai cru au début que c’était le patron vu qu’il était sur la photo.

\- Ah non ! Le patron ou plutôt les patrons, ce sont les deux autres sur la photo.

Surpris, j’interroge Setsuna du regard. Haru est l’un des patrons de l’Angel Dust ? Je suis surpris mais cela pourrait expliquer comment il a connu Saito… Mais surtout, je réalise à quel point je ne sais rien sur mon ami…

 

 


End file.
